Jinchuuriki Legend
by InkMystic
Summary: After surviving yet another brutal assault, Naruto looks deep within himself and finds the answers he's been looking for. He sets his mind to survival, surviving in a world where more often than not people are out to take his life; even more so in his own village.
1. Insight

**Summary - **In order to survive Naruto must trust in Aimi, watch as they grow closer together as time passes on.

**Demon Country**

**Insight**

Here lay four year old Naruto Uzumaki, beaten, battered, and not far from broken. A child aged far beyond his years, something was wrong; for whatever reason he was 'Public Enemy Number One' and he had to know why. Desperate Naruto begins to relive the past events of his short life, it was nothing new; it was a blessing and curse part of the reason he had survived all this time. Naruto's photographic memory made it possible for him to learn quickly; the nightmares would never end he would never forget the terrors he suffered.

Sorting through his memories he found the theme was always the same, murderous glares and blatant discrimination, many times he came within millimeters of death. Among those of Konoha he was Demon and Demon Brat, so few knew what his actual name and fewer still called him by it. There were only so many people that ever treated Naruto decently the Hokage, Old man Ichiraku and Ayame, and the few times he ever met her Anko Mitarashi. As Naruto processed all this he realized there was no life for him, where just about all but three would sooner see him die the most excruciatingly painful and degrading death possible than content.

Growing up as Naruto did left no room for naivety, so he picked whatever he could whenever he could. During his visits with Old man Sarutobi he learned of different ways to deal with the anxieties and pressures of his life, he found meditation worked best. Naruto also learned the history of his village, as delved deeper into his mind it dawned on him 'The Fourth died four years ago in the attack, ON MY BIRTHDAY! But he defeated it didn't he? At least that's what the books say, no this is a shinobi village there all sorts of secrets and skeletons hidden within our history. So what's the truth? The villagers curse my very existence call me Demon, does that mean I'm somehow related to the Kyuubi No Yoko? If that's the case then there are only so many possibilities… JINCHUURIKI! All the pieces fit together.

"Well, I'll be damned, if living the way I do has taught me anything, it's that there's two sides to every story. Let's see what I can learn about this Kyuubi and who better to ask than the being itself." Naruto sat up in a meditative pose, as his breathing slowed he dove into the farthest reaches of his mind. His eyes fluttering open he found himself before a grand cage apparently held together by a single paper seal. Smiling Naruto peered beyond the bars of the cage and called out "Kyuubi! Kyuubi would you speak to me?" Kyuubi rumbled "So you are my vessel, why have you come before me?" "I have some questions are you willing to talk to me?" There was a pause as Kyuubi thought it over, here was its vessel asking to talking to it, not demanding actually asking and quite politely. "Speak boy, and choose your words carefully." "I'm sorry my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I want to ask about your attack on my 'village'; to put things simply, why did you attack Konoha?"

"I'm a demon isn't that answer enough" "I guess so, do you know anything about me; if you don't I'd like to tell you if you don't mind." "…" "I'll take that as a yes; from the very beginning I've had a target on my back. My earliest memory is of being introduced to my own personal purgatory, a few ninja and a group of civilians managed to get their hands on me. They built a huge fire pit in the surrounding woods and had themselves a nice bonfire, with me at the center, satisfied smirks on their faces as I cried in pain. It didn't last very long as my throat grew hoarse, and my cries were drowned out by the night. The flames roasting me down to the bone, my eyes bubbling ready to burst; I was about three months old then. It's hard to believe but it only gets worse from there. I imagine I've only survived up to this point because of you, so thanks." "… You're thanking me, in spite of all your suffering? If not for me your life would have been much happier, why?" "You never chose to be sealed within me; that was the Fourth's doing, in order to save this village." Wise words… Naruto, it's true I had my reasons, but I'd rather not share them now, is that all?" "I'm afraid I may not live to see my next birthday; I've had to grow up fast to avoid getting hurt any more than I already. The village's attacks on me keep getting worse crueler, more brutal; I need to get stronger if I want to survive. Is there anything you can do to help me? I'd ask the Old Man, but his position doesn't allow him to favor one others and I rarely see Anko around." "My survival depends on yours, I will help you" "Whatever your reasons you've earned my trust, I think I'll start with Fuuinjutsu. It's not a very common art and maybe I can find a way to free you from this cage, but first I have to get into the library." "Rest for now, while you sleep I will teach you a few jutsu that can help; then we'll work on your chakra control until you've mastered them." "Thank you… should I just call you Kyuubi or do you have a name, and sorry for asking… but are you male or female?" "What makes you think I'm a female?" "The only thing to suggest otherwise is your voice, and I don't know much about foxes so I can't be certain. Just assuming you were a boy would be stupid, like how the villagers assume I'm you in human form." "… I'm a woman and the name's Aimi kit" she said in a more feminine tone of voice "Thanks for telling me, guess I'll see you later." Naruto said, as he faded away from his mindscape. "He's a curious one; I think I'll trust the kit." Aimi said as she set about her new task. Naruto finally made it to his apartment and collapsed into bed hoping he'd be safe though the night.


	2. One Step Forward

**One Step Forward**

Naruto awoke, happy to find himself still in his room. Recalling his meeting with Aimi he reached into his mind to find her in a humanoid form. Standing before him was Aimi, clad in a white silk kimono, complimenting her heavenly generous hour glass figure. She didn't have a perfect template figure, she wasn't exactly thin or fat each of each of her curves only seemed to enhance her beauty, she was one of a kind. Her face was masterfully sculpted with a lean feminine jaw line, her eyes shown with mirth as if she was anticipating something. Her crimson hair cascaded to her mid-back, and her furry red fox ears twitched every so often. By far the most eye catching though were her nine tails swaying behind her, lustrous crimson white tipped tails.

While he slept Aimi had taken a look through the rest of his memories while giving him the knowledge of the jutsu she wanted to teach him. To say the least she was appalled, it was a wonder this child was still sane. The never-ending hate and crippling loneliness, the brutal slaughter of his pets the only companions he ever had, being shunned by the other children and harassed because of his mere presence, even being attacked in his own less than livable home. "Good morning, Naruto did you sleep well?" "Best sleep I've had as of late, so how will we begin?" "First I'll help you access your chakra, then we'll go through chakra control exercises, then you'll try those jutsu I taught. Would you tear a small piece of the seal of to allow my chakra to flow more freely? Naruto didn't answer he simply acted and stepped forward and tore off a bit of the seal, then joined Aimi within the cage. With seal weakened Aimi gently pulsed her chakra through Naruto's system, when she was through Naruto felt rejuvenated as if he was reborn. "I feel great! There a presences all around us…ANBU" "It seems you have a rare sensory type, you can sense others chakra; we'll have to work on that as well it'll come in handy. Before we start understand something, shinobi live and die in the shadows; to survive in this world you must become like them, better than them. When learning jutsu you master them to the point where you don't need hand seals, and unlike other shinobi you will not call the name of your jutsu." "Understood, Aimi sensei." "Good, this shouldn't be too hard. You already know how to meditate, calm yourself, focus on you chakra unite with it and flow with it. Once you've got that down we'll move on to other chakra control methods, then you'll begin mastering the jutsu I've shown you." "Yes, sensei." Naruto sat in front of Aimi closed his eyes and began meditating.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Naruto had quickly gotten his chakra under control and mastered the different chakra control exercises tree walking, water walking, the leaf exercise, even some advanced exercises like levitating and spinning kunai and senbon; all within his mind. He also mastered the jutsu the Shadow Clone, Blood Clone, Henge, and Fade Away. The Shadow Clone and Blood Clone would be useful in training, and the Henge and Fade Away would allow Naruto to move through the village undetected. Naruto awoke from his meditative trance and paid a quick visit to Ichiraku's, then snuck down a back ally and mentally chanted 'Fade Away' as he did so he used his chakra to form a second skin that bent the light around himself allowing him to disappear and fade into the shadows. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't have much money, what with being overcharged for just about everything. So, he decided to steal a few dozen scrolls. As Naruto entered the nearest shinobi store, he moved around taking thirty-six scrolls from different shelves so their absence wouldn't be notice to soon while wrapping them in his chakra making them disappear. Walking out of the store and into another ally a bit farther away re-emerged and with a single thought of 'Henge' became a non-descript jonin with a light tan, brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He headed for the library and sat down taking down everything the library had on Fuuinjutsu from storage seals to dimensional and time manipulation seals. Naruto went home at sundown; he made a blood clone, twenty-shadow clones to start on the scrolls and went to bed things would get more interesting tomorrow.


	3. Walk Before You Run

**Walk Before You Run**

The next morning Naruto woke up and dispelled his shadow clones five at a time, then sent his blood clone out to pick up his allowance and do some grocery shopping; taking a look around at his worn out clothes he decided to get a new wardrobe. While Naruto's blood clone was on his way to see Sarutobi and pick up his allowance, Naruto sent a mental command to pick up some new clothes as well. Entering the Hokage's office, Blood Clone Naruto greeted him "Hey Old Man, how's it going?" "Ah, Naruto here for your allowance this month, how have you been?" Naruto nodded as he said "same old, same old, I'm still alive." Sarutobi frowned as he got out the envelope and said "Here you are Naruto, how about I take you out for ramen this morning?" Naruto nodded and said "I'd like that, thanks old man." Naruto pocketed the envelope as Sarutobi told his secretary to hold his meetings for the next two hours and they headed to Ichiraku's.

On the way no one dared to look in his direction as he walked beside the Third Hokage. Once they sat down at the stand Ayame greeted Naruto "Hey, Naruto how are you this morning?" "I'm doing alright, how are you?" "Business is good, so the usual?" Naruto nodded and Ayame took the Third's order, and then went off to help her father prepare the ramen. As they waited they chatted a little "So, Naruto how were you this past this week?" "I'm sleeping better lately, looking forward to going to bed tonight." "That's good to hear."

At home the real Naruto was slowly piecing together what his clones learned overnight. He had gone through over half the material in one night and found it surprisingly easy to understand. **"Figures, seems Fuuinjutsu runs in the family." **"What do you know about my family, I'm an orphan?" **"You are not my first vessel, before you was your mother Kushina Uzumaki and before her was your grandmother Mito Uzumaki, the First Hokage's wife. The Uzumaki Clan was known for its prowess in Fuuinjutsu and Kenjutsu, the Fourth was no pushover either he was a considered a genius in the field." **Aimi said"What does the Fourth have to do with this, and can you tell me more about them?" **"The Fourth was…your father, and no not yet once we get through your training I'll try to answer any questions." **"…Now I know why he chose me, it's kind of frustrating. I don't know whether to be proud or angry, oh well not much I can do about it now; no use dwelling on the past." **"A word of warning, before you start on sealing jutsu you must perfect your calligraphy, Fuuinjutsu is highly detail oriented." **Naruto nodded created seventy-five shadow clones, fifty to practice his calligraphy and twenty-five to continue studying fuuinjutsu then had some cup ramen and began meditating while he waited for his blood clone to return.

After having breakfast with the Third, Blood Clone Naruto henged into a child with short black hair, a brown shirt, and gray pants and black sandals. He walked into a shinobi clothing store to pick up a new wardrobe; this errand would probably take the longest. He looked around for a while and pick up a pair of black cargo pants, steel toed black combat boots, a few sleeveless shirts, black and gray, and finally a black lightly armored trench coat and a pair of steel plated fingerless gloves. In a dressing room trying out his new look he rather liked it, it certainly made it easier to stay hidden than his orange jumpsuit. Walking up to the counter her ordered 20 sets and paid the owner as he sealed them into a scroll. His next stop was the weapons shop a few doors down and bought three sets of three hundred count kunai and seven sets of three hundred count senbon sealed them and went to pick the groceries before heading home.

Naruto opened his eyes as his blood clone came in and put the groceries away before setting the scrolls down and dispelling. Going over the blood clones memories of the day and went over things with Aimi in his mindscape. **"Hmm… well if you plan on using those senbon we'll need to get you started on anatomy while you're at it I'll teach Kage Ken an ancient taijutsu style designed specifically to disable and kill shinobi. We'll start with the katas, when you've got your calligraphy down you can apply gravity and resistance seals to help build your strength more quickly." **"Alright I'm off to bed for the night sensei." As he went to sleep Aimi began transferring all her knowledge of the human anatomy and the kage ken katas.

Naruto woke up at 6.30 am and created another blood clone to keep up appearances in the village, then he started dispelling his shadow clones two at a time five minutes apart.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Naruto had excelled with his Kage Ken and had the katas down to an art, a deadly dance. Now all he needed was the practice and experience, he had perfected his calligraphy and his fuuinjutsu grew in leaps and bounds. A month ago he discovered a seal that would allo6w him to train for years in a matter of months and even more if he used shadow clones. Now we find Naruto sealing all the scrolls he had into a pocket dimensions he learned to create during his sealing studies, this way he could protect and access them from anywhere even in this new training dimension. He decided to call it** Sage Space**, because he could train for a lifetime and only miss a few years on this plane. "So, how long do you think it'll take for me to truly master kage ken, Aimi sensei?" Naruto asked as finished sealing the scrolls in the pocket dimension. **"I'd say four to five years or months out here."** "Let's get to it then."

And so, Naruto focused his on his new world for the next five years Sage Space and without sound.


	4. Sage Space

**Sage Space**

Naruto stepped into sage space and breathed a sigh of relief, he had done it he had created an endless green field. A world all his own, world ruled by his mere thought "Well, let's begin, shall we." **"I suggest you make a few reinforced shadow clones, and mix in a few blood clones for a battle royale." **"As you wish." Said Naruto as two thousand legions of shadow clones and blood clones came into existence. "You heard the lady, come at me!" Unseen by Naruto, Aimi smirked; her vessel was proving to be quite entertaining.

A small war was waged across the vast open fields of sage space as the original Naruto was lost within the clash of thousands, all coming after him. Naruto shut his eyes and reached out with his chakra, his breathing slowed as he dodged a shadow clone's strike at his collar bone. Grasping the clone's right ankle with his right hand he stuck at the clone's left knee with his left foot _snap! _He followed through with a left jab to the clone's throat that sent it to ground with broken neck, poofing away a moment later. As the shadow clone went down more Narutos were closing in on the original, Naruto mentally said **'Fade Away' **and then used **'False Death' **a jutsu Aimi taught him that allowed him to completely erase all traces of his presence; his chakra signature, his scent everything would just vanish. As clones looked around Naruto struck at a blood clone aiming a full body punch a its solar plexus, the gravity and resistance seals worked wonders he had developed a lithe physique built with speed and power in mind. As Naruto struck with his right fist his calves tensed while his abs clenched, and his chest tightened. When his fist made contact he unleashed everything like a spring and the blood clone's solar plexus was dusted as Naruto's fist went straight through its body. Everyone paused as the blood clone dissolved into a puddle on the ground, and all hell was unleashed as the clones decided to gang up on the original. The battle went on for three weeks without a moments rest.

The last of the clones fell, as Naruto himself passed out thoroughly exhausted. Opening his eyes Naruto saw Aimi watching over him **"You did quite well, Naruto." **"I aim to please, sensei." Naruto said as he looked around. "I have to get you out of this cage." Before Aimi could respond, Naruto shut his eyes in concentration and the mindscape shifted as the cage disappeared; in its place was a wide forested clearing with a waterfall at one end and a cottage to the right along with an open air hot spring. All that was left of the seal was a small tattoo at the base of her neck. Aimi was stunned into a silence, when she regained her senses she gave a peck on the cheek while thanking him. Naruto blushed as he said "I owe you a lot, I haven't figured out how to truly let you out yet; but I can at least make you more comfortable. Aimi simply nodded, and they spent the rest of the week together resting up and learning and expanding on what knew.

**FOUR MONTHS/YEARS LATER**

Naruto stood just beyond another army of clones as the all fell senbon and kunai some buried right down to the ring in vital areas of the body, in a massive plume of smoke the shadow clones were gone leaving behind a sea of blood. A nine year old Naruto was ready to return to the outside world, as he appeared within his room after four months, with one thing on his mind. While he was training Aimi told him about his parents and the truth of the attack, it seems an Uchiha by the name of Madara managed to rip her out of his mother and forced her to attack; resulting in his parents death and her being sealed within him. **"Are sure you're ready for this, Naru-kun?" **"Yes I'm sure Ai-chan; this has been kept from me long enough." Over the years they had grown closer together, Naruto had fallen for the one woman that was always by his side and she had fallen for his genuine attitude. Naruto faded away as he slipped out of his apartment and headed for the Namikaze estate just beyond the Hokage monument. As he arrived Naruto slashed his palm with a kunai and swiped some his blood across the Clan symbol, an Uzumaki swirl with a three pronged kunai facing downward in the center. The security seal reacted and the symbol rotated one hundred and eighty degrees, and the gates parted as Naruto walked in; the gates closing behind him. He wasn't surprised to see everything perfectly preserved even after four years, seals could do wondrous things.

Entering the small compound he saw his true home, a den directly in front of him and a decent sized kitchen to the right. He didn't dare go up the stairs to the left, this was hard enough already. He walked around the den a bit then settled on the cream leather couch staring at the fireplace, closing his eyes he reached out with his chakra and sensed a seal just above the mantle. Naruto stood and approached the seal examining it a moment, then pushed some of his chakra into it revealing a hidden pathway to the basement vault. Aimi was content to observe as he descend to the vault and once again swiped some of his blood across the seal. The vault door opened inwards as Naruto stepped into a vast library divided between his mother's clan knowledge and his father's, and further subdivided into all different kinds of jutsu. He created a thousand shadow clones and had them seal everything into a pocket dimension. Noticing another door at the back of the room Naruto headed for it and found a stock of weapons beyond the door. Quickly realizing these were some of the weapons his clan specialized in he sealed everything personally. Along with the scrolls to master the different weapons he sealed: a halberd, the Uzumaki clan sword, and Namikaze short swords.

Naruto left the room to find the library empty, so he headed back up stairs. Walking around a bit his curiosity got the best of him, and he decided to check out the upstairs after all. On the third floor he found five doors, two on either side of the hall and one on the far wall at the end of the hall. He noticed a door with his name on it at the end of the hall on the right, "So the room on the end must be the master bedroom." Naruto said to himself. **"The doors on the left are your parents studies." **Aimi said, Naruto smiled as he ignored the other rooms and created a shadow clone to check out the second study. Walking into the first room on the left Naruto found a letter on an oak desk and read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you're reading this hopefully you've grown up happy and healthy. I'm sorry I can't be there with you, but the Aimi is rampaging. We were attacked during your birth and whoever it was managed to free her and take control of her. From what your mother this can't be her will, in order to save the village and you I'll have to seal her within you. Please forgive me, but this is my duty as a Kage and a father. I pray the village honors my wishes and teats you as the hero you are. I hope you and Aimi get along well, be careful son as a jinchuuriki you'll have many enemies coming after you for your power .If you ever need anything find your godparents, Tsunade and Jiraiya or the Third .Be strong my son and find love._

_Your Father, Minato Namikaze _

"If only, Dad; if only."

**In His Mother's Study**

Shadow Clone Naruto read his mother's letter

_My Naru-chan_

_I never wanted this for you son; I know what it's like to live as a jinchuuriki. I promise your father's going to get in the afterlife. If you get the chance you should visit our ancestral lands in Water Country, Uzushiogakure. I pray you find a peaceful life; find someone to love, have a family, and live long._

_Your Mother, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze_

A tear rolled down his cheek as he dispelled himself.

Coming downstairs Naruto thought 'Well we've got four years in this world until I can officially enroll in the academy, so what do you say we visit Uzushiogakure.' **"Not a bad idea, if what your father says is true we may want to meet with some of the other jinchuuriki. We need to gather some info on our potential enemies." **"Okay, let's check on my blood clone then we can leave."

AN-I'm going to change the title, I feel like the stories going in a different direction; more chapters this weekend.


	5. Five Years vs Five Months

**Five Years vs. Five Months**

Back at his apartment made a few hundred clones to go over the scrolls from his family's library and decided to meditate until his blood clone returns. A few hours later Blood Clone Naruto came in to find a bunch of Narutos about a foot or so taller than him spread around the place reading scrolls, but one of them was meditating. _"How was the training?" _Blood Clone Naruto asked, the Original Naruto replied "A great success, how were things on your end?" _"I did some training too, found out we have three elemental affinities: Wind, Water, and Lightning. I mastered elemental manipulation while you were away." _"Interesting, did you learn any new jutsu?" _"Yeah, just about everything from D to B rank; I'm still working on the A-Ranks for each element. I've also picked up a few things on jutsu creation and theory." _ "That's great we're getting ready to leave again for a long time, how much chakra do you have left?" _"A couple of months' worth, maybe three; how long will you be gone?" _"Three to four year's when we're ready to enroll in the academy." _"Hmm… that's quite a while; I've got an idea while you were in sage space I was reading up on different types of chakra for my manipulation training. I discovered something called 'nature chakra' a power type of chakra that exists in all life around us, since we have a habit of using clones for extremely long periods of time I started work on a seal that would allow clones to draw power from nature chakra. This way clones will only dispel if they or you wish it. I'll dispel now, and you can create another blood clone and apply the seal." _**"Wow, very impressive Naru-kun."**

**FLASHBACK**

As Naruto sorted through five months' worth of memories, he saw that things had gotten better if only a little bit.

Blood Clone Naruto managed to make a new friend, Tenten; a sweet six year old girl with a mischievous glint in her warm brown eyes, she wore a pink t-shirt along with blue shorts and sandals. After making so many trips to her family weapon shop, he had decided to learn how to make his own weapons after spending a couple weeks studying the subject the subject. He went to Tenten's father Ken, a bit of burly man with a bronze tan, short brown hair and black eyes; he wore a rust brown shirt, gray pants, and a thick black leather apron. While under a henge Blood Clone Naruto humbly requested an apprenticeship, after a small test to prove his worth he was accepted as an apprentice and so he spent a lot of time around Tenten and her father. Three weeks later Tenten's father appeared in front of him before he entered the shop and kindly asked "Would you drop the henge please." Ken was an intimidating man, but Naruto had learned to read people in his young life and felt he could trust the man. So they went around the back where Tenten was playing (practicing her aim) _"Alright" _he said while he thought **'Kai'**. With the illusion gone Naruto stood before them blond, blue eyed, and whisker marked in his real clothes. While they were taken aback Tenten rather like the new look, he looked tough in his black trench coat, boots and gray shirt. She could also the faintest shadow of very well defined muscles for his age. Tenten's father was the first to speak up "So that's why you wear a henge." Blood Clone Naruto nodded. "What do you mean, daddy?"

Blood Clone Naruto sighed before he answered _"The village doesn't like me very much, so I disguised myself to avoid getting hurt." _"But why, I think you look better this way. There aren't many people with blond hair and blue eyes, and the whiskers are cute." Blood Clone Naruto smiled with a blush "That's quite the feat learning henge at four years old, how'd you manage it?" _"I had to, if I wanted live, I snuck into the library at night when I had the chance and learned about chakra and a technique that let me change my appearance; with a henge I could finally get the necessities at a fair price and avoid discrimination." _Ken frowned as he thought of what this child had been through, and then thought of his own daughter. _"So, can I still work here?" _"Of course, you have skills…" "COOL, CAN YOU TEACH ME?!" Blood Clone Naruto glanced at Ken "Maybe when you're a bit older, Tenten." Ken said "Aww… okay daddy." "Now, let's get to work, we've got a long day ahead of us." _"How'd you know?" _ Ken smirked and said "When you work around shinobi as long as I have you pick up a few things, come on." "If you like her you have to tell her everything at some point." Naruto nodded as they got to work that day, all with smiles on their faces.

On the weekends Blood Clone Naruto had a hundred clones practicing elemental manipulation in an abandoned training ground and fifty more to gather all the knowledge they could in the library. Eventually he confessed to the Third and told him the 'truth' of recent events. Walking into the Third's office he greeted Sarutobi _"Hey Old Man, I've got some things to tell you." _ Sarutobi could sense something was off and motioned for the chair. "What is it you want to talk about Naruto?" Naruto sighed as he told his story, or at least part of it. Sarutobi sat there a moment taking it all in. "… So the beating have been getting worse, and while trying to think things through you figured out you were a jinchuuriki, and then you contacted Kyuubi and ask her to help you get stronger. You decided to start learning fuuinjutsu so you could secure your apartment and sleep soundly without fear for your life; in order to get into the library she helped you access your chakra and taught you a few jutsu?" Naruto nodded _"I got some scrolls and had some clones take down everything the library had on fuuinjutsu; it's actually lot easier than I thought it would be. I've been at home mastering what I learned and had a clone keep up appearances around the village, I also decided on a new look." _He said as he dropped the henge. Sarutobi was astonished at this new more intimidating Naruto, how had he not noticed. Reading his mind Blood Clone Naruto said _"Being a jinchuuriki I've got a lot of people after me, all the more so at home, so I made sure to absolutely master everything I learned." _An impressed Sarutobi said "I see why reveal yourself now?" _"You're one of the people I trust and I would have had to eventually." _"… I'm sorry Naruto…" _"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault; I'll try and keep you updated from now on." _"Thank you, maybe I can help?" Blood Clone Naruto smiled as he said _"Not yet, your position wouldn't allow it; I'm on my own until I enroll in the academy see you then Old Man."_ The he left headed home.

He had also gotten closer to Anko and found out about her curse mark. Naruto had been seeing less and less of Anko lately; when he did run into her she looked worn out. _"Hey, Anko-chan haven't seen you in a while; how about some dango?" _Anko smiled internally a bit at seeing her little friend, probably the only person in the whole village who could relate to her; she smirked and said "You sure about that brat, I don't come cheap." _"No cheaper than me when it comes to ramen, I'm sure." _Blood Clone Naruto walked off to Anko's favorite dango shop; Anko close behind.

At the dango shop 'Naruto' and Anko chatted amicably while Anko feasted on her favorite food and some red bean soup. 'Naruto decided not to beat around the bush and asked _"Anko are you ok? You look a little worn out" _"I'm fine Naruto, great actually she said grinning." _"You know me better than that Anko, seriously is everything alright?" _'Naruto' urged, Anko sighed and said "Not here, Naruto; and really I do feel better now, thanks." They finished their meal and Anko lead Naruto to the forest of death and told him the story of Orochimaru and how her curse mark had been acting up lately. "Thanks brat, it's nice to be able to talk to someone every now and then." Anko said, 'Naruto' just smiled and said _"Anytime Anko-chan, anytime." _

**FLASHBACK END**

"I guess we should fill him in on the rest of the story and do something about that cursed seal" **"I'm sure you'll figure something out, I like that Tenten girl; you think she'd be ok with us?" **"You're okay with me being with other woman?" **"You'll have to if you plan on rebuilding your clan." **Naruto nodded and headed for the Third's office. Sneaking in Naruto made his presence known "Naruto! You've grown!" "Understatement of the year, Old Man." "I assume this is important." "Yeah, I'm here to fill you in on what you weren't told last time and what I'm planning from here on out." Naruto sat down and told his story, the whole story from beginning to end. "That's amazing Naruto… so you know everything, and… you're now nine years old." "Yeah, and I plan on leaving gathering some information and allies, and find my godparents." "Naruto they…" "I'd rather hear it from them, whatever reasons they have; and then I'll decide how to handle things." "I'll have a special clone take my place in Konoha, see you in four years Old Man." Naruto said as he faded away.

Naruto clone write a letter to Tenten and her father explaining the whole truth before he appeared just outside Konoha's borders in a burst of speed and began his journey toward Water Country. While he was walking he gave the mental command for his clones at home to reseal the scrolls into the pocket dimension he'd named the Vault, and the seal the apartment before dispelling two at a time two minutes apart. A while later after sorting through what his clones had learned he found a few things that piqued his interest among them his father's sealing journal with the Hiraishin and much more, a jutsu scroll for the Rasengan and its completion, and foremost and Uzumaki Clan scroll with details on how to create a summoning scroll. Naruto smirked as he thought 'Hey Ai-chan, what would you think about creating a summoning contract for the foxes?' **"Not a bad idea Naru-kun, when are we going to do it?" **'We'll need some privacy to do this right, so we'll stop at the next secluded clearing' with that settled Naruto continue on down the path to Water, visibility began to decline and he realized he must be nearing Kirigakure. He looked around a moment and noticed a well hidden cliff tucked away between the path he traveling on and Kirigakure's coastline. Naruto smiled as he approached the cliff and recall his knowledge on how to create a summoning contract, he sat down and his hand disappeared for a moment as he pulled a large empty scroll from the Vault. Placing a hand in his coat he then unsealed his sealing supplies, a set of brushes and fine ink. Naruto made sure to imbue the ink with and some of his chakra and mix in a little of his blood to make sure only those related to him would ever be able to summon the foxes, he then started drawing seals creating the first fox contract.

An hour and a half later it was completed, he signed his name in blood and he ran through the hand signs. Mentally chanting **'Summoning Jutsu' **Naruto place his right hand on the ground and in a puff of smoke Vulpina appeared. **"Who calls me?"** She asks as she focuses on Naruto, and he says "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; and I called you here to ask if the foxes would be my first summon. I just created this summoning contract for them; there may be others I'm interested in the idea of having summons that compliment my affinities." **"Your scent reminds me of my kin, why?" **"Not surprising considering my father sealed Ai-chan, the Nine Tailed Fox into me when she was manipulated into attacking my village." **"Aimi-chan is sealed within you, may I speak with her?" **"As you wish."

Reaching out with her tail Vulpina touched Naruto's forehead. In the mindscape Vulpina appeared before Aimi.

**"It's good to see you, Vulpina."**

**"You as well Aimi, how did you end up like this?"**

**"It would be much easier to show you than to tell you."**

Aimi reached out with her hand on Vulpina's forehead she shared her memories from the time she was sealed into Mito to her current vessel.

**"…I see the mortals have forgotten their allies, some even go so far as to try and claim our power for themselves."**

Vulpina said a bit of anger rising up within her.

**"Unfortunately, but Naru-chan's been very kind. He's even trying to find a way to free me; even after all he's suffered he care for me like he would anyone else he loves.**

**"Suffering?"**

Aimi sighed as the mindscape shifted and ran through Naruto's memories.

**"The kit has been through… far too much for one so young, and your relationship with him."**

**"It pleases me to be by his side, he's genuine and earnest, and he feels… everything."**

Vulpina smiled as she spoke **"I'm happy for you Aimi, the kit shall have the foxes support."**

**"Thank you." **Aimi said as Vulpina left the mindscape.

Outside Vulpina pulled her tail away and opened her eyes. **"You've treated Aimi very well, thank you." **"She deserves a lot more, she's looked after me all of my life." Naruto said. **"You have great honor, something that is not easy to find these days. The foxes will support you, alliances with other summon clans can be discussed later." **Naruto rose as he bowed "Thank you" and Vulpina returned to her clan's summon plane.

The sun was setting, so Naruto decided to make camp for the night, after sealing the fox summoning scroll in the Vault. "Maybe when we get to Uzushiogakure I'll find a way to release you." He said as he lay down in his bed roll, Aimi just smiled and nodded. When morning came the mist had thinned a little and Naruto started down the road to Mizugakure; he'd have to pass through there before he could get to Uzushiogakure. Nearing the gates Naruto felt a chakra signature similar to his own **"Sanbi!" **"Well, let's see what's going on, shall we?" At the gate Naruto was feeling a bit unnerved, there were no guards and the gate was shut tight. Focusing chakra in his legs he vaulted over the walls, what he saw shocked him… he had walked into to the first battle of the rebellion; the start of the war for Kirigakure. Clans were being slaughtered left and right, Mizu was burning. Naruto spotted a young girl with black hair and brown eyes she looked about seven, and was about to be cut to pieces by the Mist ANBU. In a burst of speed Naruto appeared behind the ANBU and hit a pressure point, knocking him out. Naruto kneeled to get a better look at the girl who stood there frozen solid; she wore a small white dress that was marred with blood. "What's going on here, where are your parents?" "… Dead … Mizukage-sama… decided that…bloodline clans…are evil…and had his…ninja…wiped us…out." She choked out between sobs. Naruto shook with fury for a moment at this horrid genocide, before he calmed himself. "Hi, my name's Naruto, what's your name?" "Haku…" "Well, Haku-chan can you tell me who's leading this rebellion; I'll help put a stop to this." "Mei-sama is storming the Mizukage tower with the rebels, that way. " Haku said pointing towards the center of the village. "Come with me Haku-chan, I'll protect you." Said Naruto crouching down so she could climb on his back, and sped towards the tower. 'I'm sorry Ai-chan, looks like we'll have to take a little detour." **"No need Naru-chan, I'm with you." **"Keep quiet Haku-chan, so they don't find us." Haku struck at the Mizukage's troops as he went knock them out with precise senbon strikes. The tower looked much like the rest of the village, absolute chaos as rebels and loyalists clashed. **'Fade Away' **Naruto said as he headed straight for the top taking out the loyalists along the way; the rebels were confused, but shook it off and rushed to help their leader against the Mizukage, Yagura the Sanbi jinchuuriki.

In the Mizukage's office Naruto found Mei and a swordsman facing off against the Mizukage. "This ends now, Yagura!" Mei shouted. "You don't stand a chance against me, I'm a jinchuuriki!" Yagura yelled back. "Zabuza, you take his left I'll take his right." Naruto observed the battle as the rest of the rebels joined the confrontation. 'Something's off about his eyes.' **"This… like when I attacked Konoha! Kame-kun's will is being suppressed." **'Genjutsu, but how I haven't sensed any Uchiha anywhere near hear.' Spreading his senses outward Naruto found a seal. "He's used a seal to cycle the Sanbi's chakra and keep Yagura under the illusion, he could be anywhere; time to end this." Naruto used fade away to appear in Yagura's shadow, and struck a series of pressure points knocking him out; shocking the rebels. He found the seal at the base of Yagura's, and knelt down focusing his chakra removing the seal. "Who are you, and what are you doing?!" Mei asked, keeping her guard up. Naruto thought about it a moment and decided to keep his true identity hidden for now "The name's Akira, and I'm removing the seal that's caused this mess; it seems someone's been orchestrating this whole genocide behind the scenes. This is a really powerful genjutsu." Haku came down looking at him curiously, Naruto just whispered "I'll tell them later, if I trust them."

Zabuza placed his zanbato at _Akira's _neck. "How can we trust…Haku? What are you doing here?" Haku looked around nervously and answered "…Akira-kun protected me and bought me along with him." Mei relaxed a bit and Zabuza took away his sword. "How do you know this, how'd you get into the village." Mei asked. "I was passing through, and there were no guards; so I jumped the wall. I decided to take a little detour once I saw what was going on, and here I am. Whoever did this it looks like they were out to weaken you village." "Just how did you get up here?" "I took out the loyalist on my way up and observed you for a while; you pick up a few things when you have to survive." Naruto stood up and started walking away. "Where are you going?!" Haku asked anxiously, Naruto gave a small smile and said "I told you, I was just passing through; I have other things to attend to now that the bloodshed is over." "Take me with you, Naruto!" Haku shouted and the room tensed. Naruto, sighed as he spoke "Forgive the deception, but growing up as a jinchuuriki teaches you to be wary of whom you trust." "Jinchuuriki, but your just a kid!" "A nine year old kid to be exact, or four depending on who you ask; are you sure Haku-chan?" Naruto asked, and Haku nodded. "Mommy and Daddy are…dead, I don't have anybody else." She said as she moved to stand beside him.

The atmosphere grew a little depressed, and Mei broke the silence by asking "What do you mean four years old, and where else would you be going besides Mizugakure; there isn't much around here?" Mei asked, Naruto looked her in the eye and decided he could trust the rebels before he said "My full name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I'm on my way to Uzu to see what I can dig up." Mei was stunned. "…Uzumaki-Namikaze? The heir to Uzu and Namikaze… that means…" Naruto nodded "Yes my father sealed Aimi-chan within me, four years ago." Mei was silent as she processed what she was being told "…Then how are you nine, and who's Aimi?" Naruto frowned and spoke "I had to speed things up a little if I wanted to live, Aimi-chan as you know her is the Nine Tailed Fox; with her help I became a seal master like my clansmen before me. I used fuuinjutsu to create a different dimension where time passes differently and set out to train; that was about five months ago." "…Why are you answering are questions so easily now?" Mei asked suspiciously. "I see it in your eyes, I feel like I can trust you; and this side trip had its merit Haku-chan's alive I've got another clue about who's out there manipulating the bijuu." "WHAT!" Naruto interrupted her before she got too flustered "In due time Mei-chan, goodbye." Mei blushed as he took Haku's hand and faded away. "The brat's strong." Zabuza said before everyone snapped out of it and began the strengthening Mist.


	6. The Prince Returning

**The Prince Returning**

Naruto appeared on the eastern coastline of Mist with Haku and could see Uzushiogakure in the distance. He turned to Haku and asked "Do you know how to walk on water, Haku?" Haku nodded, Naruto knelt down beside her and pointed toward Uzu "That's where we're headed Haku-chan, if you get tired just let me know and I'll carry you." Haku replied "Yes, thank you." Naruto took her hand and the walked off into the sea toward Uzu. Three hours later they came to a whirlpool remembering something he'd read in the scrolls he inherited he observed the rotation and picked up Haku "Hold on tight and take a deep breath, Haku-chan." Haku wrapped her arms around his neck and took a deep breath as Naruto cut the chakra flow to his feet and sunk. The whirlpool's fed off each other's rotation, one spinning right the other spinning left; moving between them at the spot would propel them forward.

They washed up on Uzu's shore and gasped for breath, after resting a moment Naruto asked "Are you ok, Haku-chan?" "…I'm fine, Naruto-kun, what about you?" "I'm still breathing, can you keep going?" Haku nodded and stood, followed by Naruto. They trekked into forest surrounding the Uzu and about an hour later came to the gates, or what was left of them. The gate was broken down and the village was in ruins. Any of the structures still standing looked like they could be toppled by the slightest breeze, the only building still standing was the village leaders compound. "So...this is what's left of the Uzumaki, I'll have to fix that." Naruto said solemnly. "I want to help Naruto-kun, will you train me?" "Sure Haku, I need all the help I can get." He replied as they move toward the compound. Naruto opened the gates and made clones as he stepped in with Haku to search the ground. In the den Naruto and Haku looked around at the pictures of his mother and their family, getting mist eyed. Haku saw this and gave him a comforting hug "It's okay to cry Naruto-kun." She said and the tears flowed freely down his cheeks for a while as they looked around the house; his clones ahead of them sealing up family heirlooms before heading to the family library and clearing it out. They found some empty rooms and stayed there for the night "Thank you, Haku-chan." Naruto said before going to bed, Haku just smiled and drifted off in bed beside his. In his mindscape Aimi smiled and thanked her

The next morning Naruto woke at 5.30, went through his morning rituals and made his way to the library. Looking out at the wide open space he made five hundred shadow clones and had them go through all the scrolls he had acquired recently. With that taken care of he headed back to Haku and woke her. "Good Morning Haku-chan, come on we'll go out back so you can show me what you can do." Haku nodded excitedly and followed him outside to a training area, where they had a little spar. Naruto decide to stay on the defense for now, as Haku took a second to calm herself. Haku observed Naruto a moment, he seemed open and unguarded. What she didn't know was that Naruto's Kage Ken style had no set stance; it was based on action and reaction moving within the opponents' blind spot. Haku charged striking at every opening she could see when Naruto suddenly disappeared as she lunged forward. Her eyes widened as she felt a light tap on her right and she toppled onto to the ground. "Not bad, Haku-chan; we'll stay here for a while and work on you training." Haku smiled as they continued this way for the rest of the day. At dusk Naruto took Haku to bed and dispelled his clones. He grinned as he found out he had clan summoning scroll and he even managed to learn some medical jutsu, but his smile grew a thousand fold when he realized he could free Aimi. He rushed outside ready to free Aimi immediately, Aimi was giddy; but suddenly decide to wait a little longer **"Naru-kun wait, can we do this tomorrow? I want to meet Haku-chan" **"Are you sure, Ai-chan?" **"Yes, you don't you try your clan contract?" **Naruto nodded as he retrieved the scroll from the Vault, looked at it a moment and realized it was a contract for the osprey (Google it). He signed it and flashed through the hand signs mentally chanting **'Summoning Jutsu' **in a puff of smoke Tsubasa leader of the osprey appeared before him, its wings flared. **"Do my eyes deceive me, have the Uzumaki returned." **"Not quite, as far as I know I am the last; but I don't plan on leaving it that way. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" **"I am Tsubasa head of the osprey clan, it is an honor to serve the Uzumaki again; Naruto-sama." **"Thank you Tsubasa-sama, I do have another summons that I created before I found I had a clan summons; would you mind working with them?" **"I understand Naruto-sama, this can be arranged; may I meet with them?" **Naruto nodded and flashed through hand signs as he summoned Vulpina.

**"How may I be of service Naruto-sama?"**

"I found out I have a clan summons and would like to discuss terms for working together; and both of you please drop the honorifics we're all friends."

**"Very well, I am Vulpina head of the foxes, and you are?"**

**"Tsubasa head of the osprey, tell me why do you serve the hatchling?"**

**"I have seen the kit's suffering, despite it all he merely wishes to live in peace with what little he has and those he cares for; unfortunately circumstances do not allow this, so he must grow strong and find allies."**

**"What is this suffering she speaks of hatchling?" **Tsubasa asked looking at Naruto

He sighed tiredly as he reached out grasping Tsubasa's left wing "See for yourself, Tsubasa-sama." Naruto said and Tsubasa appeared in Naruto's mindscape as he relived his past. When Tsubasa came out of the trance, his eyes grew cold and his feathers ruffled.

**"How can they commit such atrocities against a child, they must be taught a lesson!"**

"NO! Please, they're by fear and don't know the whole truth; they can't let go of the sorrow from losing loved one. Hurting them would only make things worse, it doesn't matter how may hate me there are few that can see past the loss."

"I'll live for them, and protect them.'

Tsubasa calmed down as he thought things over **"The kit is strong and loyal, the foxes would not object fighting beside him, along with you." **Vulpina said

At that moment Tsubasa bowed and said **"It would be an honor to fight alongside you; Naruto, Vulpina-dono."** He then vanished in a puff of smoke followed by Vulpina.

**"That went well, Naru-chan. Get some rest, goodnight." **"Goodnight Ai-chan" Naruto said as he headed back inside for the night.

Naruto was back outside quickly the next morning; he woke up at four o' clock and went out to the training ground to set up the sealing array. He finished just before six and went to wake Haku "Haku-chan remember when I told you about Ai-chan?" she nodded. "I found a way to safely release her, would you like to meet her?" "Yes, she's important to you isn't she?" Haku asked while Naruto nodded and went out back followed by Haku. As soon as he stepped out he walked to the center of the sealing array leaving Haku to watch, channeling chakra to his feet and the array glowed in response as he went through a sequence of hand seals. There was a flash of light and when it dimmed Naruto and Haku were in the presence of a one-tailed, fox eared Aimi; the rest were sealed within Naruto but she'd replenish her chakra over time. "It worked Aimi-chan, Haku meet Ai-chan!" Naruto yelled embracing Aimi. **"I know Naru-kun; Hello, Haku-chan I'm Aimi, it's nice to finally meet you in person."**

"Nice to meet you too, Aimi-neechan." Haku said **"Naruto, I'd like to help with her training too." **Aimi said "As long as Haku's ok with it I don't have a problem." Naruto said and Haku nodded as they started training.

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

The Hokage received a treaty scroll from Mizugakure that read:

_Dear Hokage-dono,_

_It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Mei Terumi; newly appointed Mizukage of Kirigakure. I have met your Naruto and must say I'm impressed, not even a genin yet and he single handedly takes down the previous Mizukage and saves my village from a plot orchestrated by someone manipulating bijuu. Let me know when he returns I'd like to discuss an alliance between our villages._

_Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi_

Sarutobi was floored "Not even gone a month, and already gaining allies."

Ken and Tenten had gotten Naruto's letter, Tenten was a little miffed; but she understood once she knew all that had happened. "That's so sad." Tenten said, Ken silently agreed as he thought about Naruto; the unsung hero of Konoha. "He so nice and he's always smiling; come back stronger Naruto-kun." Tenten balled she vowed to become strong as well; she'd be starting at the academy soon and she would support Naruto when he returned.

**Six Months Later, Uzu**

Haku was a quick study; she had just about mastered everything Naruto and Aimi had to teach her in the last few months. They had found she was an ice user which was fortunate since Naruto was a master of his respective affinities, water and wind included. Haku proved to be quite the sharpshooter so Naruto taught her how to use senbon, and even started her off on a bit of medical training. Aimi had taught her to use one-handed hand signs, which she only need for her most powerful jutsu. Haku had resistance seals applied to her to help up her speed more than her muscle, giving her a lean athletic build. Aimi educated Haku on the special dangers kunoichi face, when it occurred to Naruto he started work on some seals to help her. Aimi and Naruto decided to develop a new taijutsu style for Haku, to compliment her physique. The Swallow Fist, a style which focused on agility and used her to give her blows devastating force through momentum. Naruto also started on his Kenjutsu from his family scrolls teaching Haku one of the styles along the way. In his free time Naruto worked on cracking Anko's curse seal and creating and perfecting jutsu with Haku and Aimi, since her clan jutsu scrolls had been lost in the bloodline purge. Together with a bit of advice from Aimi created some amazing techniques, Naruto and Haku created five new justsu.

Naruto

**Life Spring**-Using his chakra Naruto could literally drain anything of water, or flood it with water.

**Vitality Elixir**-By combining medical chakra with his water chakra and a bit of Aimi's purified chakra he could create a vitality restoring potion that return a person's youth.

**Static Calamity**-Using his lightning chakra Naruto could manipulate electromagnetic fields, screwing with your atoms splitting atoms if he wanted killing enemies on a molecular level.

**Eternal Light**-Focusing lightning chakra to the metal backs his gloves he could create a flash so bright he could permanently blind someone at close range.

**Gravity's Wrath**-Manipulating the air pressure with his wind chakra he could make an enemy kneel before him, or turn them into a powdered blood stain.

**Dying Breath**-Creating a dome with his wind chakra he could take away a person's breath or snuff out a fire by taking away the air feeding the flames, eliminating his weakness to fire jutsu.

Haku

**Demonic Ice Mirrors**

**Thousand Needles of Death**

**Hyoton Senbon**

**Fuuton Senbon**-Creating nearly invisible senbon with her wind chakra, she made entirely lethal senbon shredding everything immediately surrounding the point of contact with tiny razor blades of wind.

**Fuuton Sphere**-Using this technique she could a cycling sphere of wind around herself and others allowing to be submerged in water for extended periods of time.

**Suiton Swordfish**-With her water chakra she could move water around her body moving as quickly as a swordfish.

Naruto even managed to complete the rasengan infusing it with fuuton chakra, and then improving on it creating **Rasenshuriken**. He was now working on a lightning version, and learning the Hiraishin while they were training Naruto had some osprey scouting the elemental nations; looking for Tsunade and Jiraiya. This morning Naruto came out into the back with Aimi and Haku; Haku had grown a bit she now wore a snow white sleeveless shirt under a long sleeve mesh shirt with black cargo pants. Her weapons were hidden in seals at her thighs, she wrapped he developing bust in bandages. Naruto heard a deep chirping sound and held his arm out. An osprey named Tsubaki perched on his arm as she spoke **"Naruto we've found Tsunade, she's currently settled in Tanzaku Gai for the time." **"Thanks Tsubaki." Naruto said while he summoned another huge osprey, big enough to ride. "Morning Sora, would you give us a ride to Tanzaku Gai?" Sora nodded and they all jumped on his back before he took off.


	7. Reunited

**Reunited**

Naruto and company landed just outside Tanzaku Gai, and Aimi decide to take on her fox form curled up around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto made twenty clones to look for Tsunade while he, Haku, and Aimi waited ten minutes later a clone dispelled and Naruto smiled. "It's time I meet my godmother, come on Haku-chan." Naruto and Haku henged into more appropriate appearances as they entered a local bar and made their way towards Tsunade and Shizune's booth. "These ladies drinks are on me!" Naruto called out "If you're trying to impress me you'll have to do better than that." Tsunade said. "Actually I just thought it'd be nice to meet my godmother." Naruto casually replied, Tsunade instantly sobered up as she grabbed him by the collar. "What are you playing at, my entire family's gone." She said coldly with a hint of sorrow. "I can prove it, just please talk to me." Naruto said between strained breaths. Shizune was shocked, but something stirred within both her and her master so they decided to hear him out.

In a clearing just outside of town Naruto unsealed some blood samples for Tsunade to test, fourty-five minutes later she determined that he was indeed Minato and Kushina's son. "But how… I was told you died." Naruto dropped his henge as he spoke "A lie I guess, another slight against the 'demon brat'." Tsunade sobbed as she realized she'd been fooled, while Shizune spoke up "But… shouldn't you be four years old, how are you here by yourself and so tall?" Expecting this Naruto replied "I had to grow up fast to survive; it'd be easier to show you, so would you both take my hands." Naruto asked as he reached out and they both grasped his hands. In his mindscape he flashed through his memories, Shizune was hysterical with tears and Tsunade was seething in fury. Naruto nipped it in the bud before Tsunade could storm off to Konoha. "I know how you must feel, but my past doesn't matter. What matters now is being strong enough to remain by my loved ones side without putting them in danger." Tsunade calmed down, but not before destroying the clearing. With Tsunade's fury sated Naruto spoke up "I'd like to get to know you both, and I have a favor to ask; would you teach Haku-chan and I medical jutsu?"

"You want to learn medical jutsu?" Naruto nodded "I may be a jinchuuriki, but that doesn't make me immortal and it could save a comrade's life. I'm certain Haku has the talent for it, I've taught a bit based on information found in scrolls when we visited Uzu and from the Namikaze library; we're willing to share everything with you of course." Naruto said "I'd love to teach my godson, and you too Haku." Tsunade replied. Naruto took that moment write a message to Sarutobi and summon Tsubaki, "Tsubaki could you deliver this to the Hokage, please?" **"No problem, Naruto." **She said as she took the scroll and flew off toward Konoha.

"Just letting the Old Man know how I'm doing, now about I treat everyone to lunch and we relax for the day; we can start training when you're ready." Naruto said, and then turned toward Tanzaku Gai Haku and Aimi in her human form close behind.

**Twenty Minutes Later, Hokage Tower**

Tsubaki pecked at the window to Sarutobi's office, getting his attention. Noticing the scroll in her talons he slid the window open and let her in looking at her curiously. **"A message from Naruto." **Tsubaki said placing the scroll on his desk and vanishing in a puff of smoke. Sarutobi anxiously unfurled the scroll; it had been sometime since he'd new of Naruto. The scroll read:

_Hey Old Man,_

_ I figured I'd let you know how I'm doing, I managed to find Tsunade and I'll be staying with her for a while. Oh… I didn't get a chance to see Anko before I left so can you let her in on everything? I trust her and she should know, also let her know I'm working on her seal and she can tear me a new one when I get back._

_Naruto_

The Third smiled at that, he'd definitely be safe with Tsunade.

** Sushi Bar, Tanzaku Gai**

Tsunade and Shizune feasted on sushi courtesy of Naruto and company, Tsunade merrily enjoying a steady flow of sake. "So this is Kyuubi, and Kyuubi's a woman?" "Tsunade asked, slightly tipsy. "This just proves how fearsome woman can be." Naruto said, and the whole group burst into a fit of laughter. "I couldn't agree more." Tsunade said then turned serious. "Based on your memories she was manipulated into attacking by Madara Uchiha, but he should've been long dead by the time you were born." Naruto nodded and said "Shinobi have been known to do the impossible, this is no exception. Somehow he managed to cheat death and he may still be around today." Tsunade frowned as Aimi chimed in.**"Before the shinobi era the bijuu were the guardians of the elemental nations and fought alongside shinobi. When the wars ended and the village were established people grew weary of our power; I made a pact with The First, Hashirama Senju after speaking with him and was sealed within his wife. Other village followed suit and eventually it became a power struggle with villages imprisoning the bijuu against their will. People soon forgot we were not mere beasts, but allies that had fought and shed blood with them." **Things grew silent as it dawned on Tsunade "The stories grandpa used to tell." Naruto and Aimi nodded. Haku broke the tension by saying "Come on I want hear more about Tsunade-chan and Shizune-chan." The rest of the meal went amicably after that.

Over the next two and a half years Naruto and Haku trained under Tsunade and Shizune traveling the Elemental Nations, Naruto now stood at 5'' 2' and Haku at 5''. Along the way Naruto made money hunting bounties under the alias 'Akira' earning him quite the reputation; and he invested in a few businesses. Traveling around so much afforded him a lot of opportunities, so he set up a spy network and established secure communications by giving each member a special scroll that would relay anything written in it to him and other members. No one could see what was written in the scroll unless they had a special seal on their temples. Fuuinjutsu was proving to be an invaluable resource.

Another noteworthy event was the group's run- in with Jiraiya.

**FLASHBACK**

Jiraiya walks into a bar stopping a drink and maybe to pick up a bit of information, when he spots a pair of familiar blonde pigtails. He smirks to himself and decides to join his old teammate "Long time no see…" he stalls as he notices there are a few more people at her table than usual. "Nice to finally meet you, Jiraiya." Naruto says. Jiraiya pales when he turns to a mini Minato with whisker marks. He stammers out "Hey…kid." shrinking under Tsunade's glare. "I expected a warmer greeting from my godfather." Naruto replied, sweating bullets Jiraiya respond "Look Naruto I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I had a spy network to run; and I couldn't do both. I'm sure Sarutobi-sensei took good care of you." Tsunade grit her teeth, trembling at his flimsy excuse. "You also had Icha Icha to write, and I'm sure it had nothing to do with being unable to face your student's son after losing him so suddenly." Naruto quipped, Jiraiya's breath caught in his throat and he turned away to leave as Naruto spoke again. "Nothing can be done about the past but it's pointless to hold a grudge; so take this chance to get to know your godson. That is after Tsunade's through with you." Jiraiya turned with a small grateful smile…when Naruto's final words registered he took off running for his life, Tsunade right on his heels. His godson may have forgiven him, but Tsunade would put him in intensive care for a month before she was satisfied.

**FLASHBACK END**

****Naruto and company were currently in Taki; Naruto had gotten some curious info about Orochimaru's dealings near Rice Country; so they decided to investigate personally. They stopped to rest for a bit in Taki, and Naruto had sensed Fu. The two of them hit it off instantly, being able to relate to each other as jinchuuriki. Fu decided to stick with them; after discussing this with Shibuki and explaining some of the threats she may face and subsequently the village Shibuki allowed it in light of the life she could have. After a few days rest they set off for Rice Country's border.

Spreading his chakra out a hundred meters around him Naruto felt something was off, he had learned to sense and dispel them he even had a few in his arsenal; but it still wasn't his forte. What he did know he had down to an art though, focusing a little more he dispelled the genjutsu that hid one of Orochimaru's lairs. They stopped as Naruto spoke "This could get messy, so we do this completely in stealth; avoid confrontation unless absolutely necessary. Now we're going to disappear." He said as he cast a dome of his chakra around the group and mentally chanted **'Fade Away'**.

Slipping in unnoticed they searched base for few hours until they found Orochimaru's lab. They found a medical cabinet containing vials of blood, a few of which belonged to the snake himself and genetic samples of the curse seal. Naruto pocketed all of it and quickly whatever research materials he found; Tsunade was starting to get antsy and asked "Naruto how are you doing this?" "A jutsu Ai-chan taught me, it uses a film of my chakra to bend light around me allowing me to become invisible or disappear into the shadows. We should hurry, it doesn't seem like anyone's home yet but I can't this up and suppress my chakra signature while camouflaging the rest of you." They nodded and got ready to leave the lab, when an eerie glow caught their attention. Entering the hidden chamber they found two girls, a redhead and a brunette suspended in some strange glowing fluid. Naruto created a couple of clones to free them and Tsunade used her medical jutsu to wake them. As they woke up Naruto became visible again "Hello, my name is Naruto; how are you feeling?" Naruto spoke in the gentlest voice he could. As voice reached them they tensed before the tone of voice registered and they saw his concerned expression. The brunette was the first to speak "Please help he did something to us." "I guess that's our cue to leave before we've overstayed our welcome, we'll have to be careful he'll definitely know we were here now." Naruto said. "Can you walk?" Tsunade asked they tried and failed; so Naruto made six shadow clones and had two of them carry the girl's as everyone faded away. "The rest of you place recording seals strategically throughout the base, if these two are any indication I definitely want to keep tabs on him." Naruto instructed. With that said his clones moved quickly in the cardinal directions throughout the base while they made their way out of the base.

A few kilometers away Naruto and company stopped to rest, allowing Tsunade, Haku, and Shizune to look over the two new girls more thoroughly. At the moment Naruto was mulling things over in his head "Their genetics have been tampered with." Tsunade said "It seems like he's been experimenting with another curse seal." Haku, chimed in having observed Naruto while he worked on cracking it. "Would you mind telling us your names?" Naruto cut in, "Tayuya" the redhead replied; "Kin Tsuchi" the brunette said. "My name's Naruto." He said, and the girls chorused "Tsunade, Shizune, Haku, Fu." Naruto frowned as he said I want to head to Suna, if Orochimaru sticks to his plans we'll want to affirm our relations with Suna; Would to like to come along or do you have somewhere to return?" Tayuya and Kin thought it over a minute before both replied "We'll stick with you Naruto, even if we had somewhere to go he'd just come after us."

"Ok, we'll leave tomorrow; it'll give you some time to rest."


	8. Raccoons, Desert Lilies, and a Thank You

**Raccoons, Desert Lilies, and a Thank You**

As everyone was finishing breakfast Naruto pulled Tsunade aside. "I have a present for you mom, it's a bit early but considering what's coming I want you at your best." Naruto said as he a vial of his Vitality Elixir "I call this my Vitality Elixir, it's a mixture of my medical and water chakra infused with Aimi's purified chakra; it's been proven to revitalize and restore youth. This should restore you to the prime of your youth." Tsunade's medical curiosity quickly overruled her shock and she asked "Naruto, how did you make this?" "Mastery of my affinities and extensive study of my clan's knowledge of medical jutsu; knowledge I've shared with you, you could probably do a lot more good with it than I could." Tsunade smiled warmly as she graciously accepted. "Thank you" she said and emptied the vial of its contents. Tsunade immediately felt like she had more energy "It should take full effect by this time next week." Naruto told her.

"All right would everyone join hands, and try not to puke." Naruto said as he took Aimi and Haku's hands, and spread his chakra out over everyone. During the time they spent together Jiraiya helped Naruto master the Hiraishin, he had clones go out and place seals at each country's borders; in a flash Naruto and the girls were at Wind Country's border, facing the endless desert. "Everyone okay, that takes a while to get used to." While they caught their breath Fu said "Naruto a little warning next time, please." The rest nodded in agreement, ten minutes later they took off towards Suna on foot.

Two hours later they were stopped by the guards, "State your name and purpose." One of the guards said, Tsunade stepped forward "I am Tsunade Senju, and we would like to meet with the Kazekage." She said as everyone flashed their papers. They were escorted to the Kazekage tower waiting room, and allowed to see the Kazekage forty minutes later. "Ah, it is an honor to have one of the Sannin in Suna; to what do I owe the pleasure?" To the Kazekage's surprise Naruto stepped up "A warning" he said, "Who might you be?" "You may know me as Akira." Naruto replied. The Kazekage's eyes narrowed "What does 'The Shadow of Death' a have to warn me about?" He questioned. "Upon receiving some news of Orochimaru from my spies we decided to investigate personally; when we found his base. Luckily for us he hadn't settled in yet, during our search we discovered details of a plan years in the making." "What sort of plan?" The Kazekage interjected. "Orochimaru plans to attack Konoha four years from now during the Chuunin exams, to facilitate the invasion he plans to kill you and discreetly take over Suna. This would allow him to get close to the Hokage, and more importantly use you son Suna's jinchuuriki in his attack." Naruto said, pausing to take a breath.

"That information is confidential how did you get a hold of it?" The Kazekage demanded with a bit of killing intent (KI). "Like I said this plan is year's in the making, even you son's sealing was tampered with; the Ichibi was sealed within him along with the soul of mad priest. The conflict between the two being sealed into one being lead to you wife's death, if your son's seal isn't dealt with it will drive him insane and one day lead to Suna's destruction." Naruto replied coolly, the Kazekage was seething thanks to this plot he'd lost his wife and may lose his son. "I'd advise you to clean house he's also infiltrated you council with help from an old Akatsuki contact." Naruto said as he handed the Kazekage a list of names, all of which had been suspected of treason. "Thank you, they will be taken care of immediately." The Kazekage said. "I can take a look at you son's seal if you'd like, I am a seal master; and one more thing beware of Akatsuki. My sources tell me they will be coming after the bijuu, I don't know why; but they will be coming in eight years." Naruto said. "Why so long?" the Kazekage asked. "They must gather information on the jinchuuriki and amass funds to support their goals." Naruto answered "Thank you we'll take precautions, I call my Son so that you may examine his seal; under supervision of course." Naruto nodded and everyone sat down.

Five minutes later a sandy pigtailed blonde walked into the office with a shorter red head. "Temari, Gaara this is Akira; he will be taking a look at Gaara's seal." The Kazekage said. "It's nice to meet you." Temari said and Gaara nodded meekly. "Hello Temari, Gaara the pleasure is all mine; it's time you had peace Gaara." Naruto spoke, his warm aura putting the Kazekage's children at ease. Gaara brightened up a bit smiling. Naruto moved to stand beside Gaara and asked "Would you show me your seal please, Gaara?" Gaara nodded pulling his shirt up and channeling a bit of chakra. Naruto unsealed his sealing supplies and took out a scroll. He drew a sealing onto the scroll before channeling chakra into his hands, reaching out with his right hand keeping his left on the scroll. Once he touched Gaara's seal he said "This will hurt, but please bear with me." Concentrating Naruto grasped the mad priest's soul and dragged it out of Gaara and into the scroll. The seal on the scroll glowed a moment as Naruto spoke to Gaara "You should be able to think more clearly now, once I secure Shikaku's seal you'll be able to sleep again. Shikaku will only be able to speak to you if you wish it." He said as he made adjustments to the seal, Gaara stifling giggles with every oth2er brush stroke. Temari was stunned; she'd never seen her youngest brother so expressive.

As Naruto finished up Gaara drifted to sleep, snoring lightly. Smiling Naruto said "Sleep well; you've earned it Ichi-nii." Behind him the girl's smiled, Fu especially. "Do you think you could free Nana-nee from me?" she asked. "Sure but we'll need some space." Naruto responded. The Kazekage quirked an eyebrow at that realizing the girl was a jinchuuriki "You can do that?" he asked; Naruto nodded. "Yes, but I didn't think you'd want that." The Kazekage nodded. Naruto smiled at Temari as he turned to leave "We'll find a hotel for the night and be gone by morning, thank you for the audience Kazekage-sama." he said bowing.

**In Rice Country**

Orochimaru had just returned and found his newest guinea pigs missing. The trouble was nothing else was disturbed and he couldn't find any traces of possible intruders. In a blind rage Orochimaru slaughtered his guards; with those two missing he'd have to gather more pawns and abandon other projects to ensure his plan went smoothly. One thing was for certain when he found them they would suffer.

**Back in Suna**

Once they had gotten rooms at a nearby hotel everyone parted ways. Aimi, Fu, and Haku took a dip in the hot springs, Tsunade and Shizune headed for a bar, and Naruto went out to a restaurant. By dusk everyone had returned for a good night's sleep, when there was a knock at Naruto's door. He answered the door in his boxers to find a blushing Temari accompanied by Gaara "We wanted to say thank you." She said quickly turning away. "Anything for friend, jinchuuriki should stick together." Gaara perked up at the word friend; but the last part had Temari catching flies. "Yes, I am; if nothing else you'll always have a friend in me both of you." Gaara smiled happy to have made his first friend. "Why you come in?" Naruto said and gave them both a scroll saying "If you ever need to talk you can write a message in that scroll and I'll know" Gaara and Temari thanked him before excusing themselves for the night.

At midnight Naruto was woken yet again, this time much more pleasantly. Aimi worked her tongue into his mouth smirking the entire time as Naruto entered the land of the conscious. **"I've wanted to do that for so long." **Aimi said "What a wakeup call…" Naruto said in a daze. Aimi continued her ministrations as Naruto joined in, they made out the entire night. The morning saw a slightly worn out but happy Naruto, and a very content Aimi. Well I'm headed to Konoha from here, guess this is…" "I'm coming with you; I am not leaving my godson alone at the hands of that village." Tsunade interrupted, Naruto just smiled and nodded. "This time let's take the scenic route" Fu commented and everyone agreed as they walked off into the desert.


	9. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

Three days later at the gates of Konoha "Tsu…Tsunade-sama, welcome back!" Kotetsu stammered out while Izumo went to inform the Hokage. Tsunade simply marched through the gates headed for the Hokage's office, the rest of the party following. As they arrived Tsunade burst through doors yelling "Sarutobi-sensei, you've got some explaining to do!" Sarutobi composed himself as he spoke "Naruto, you've returned." "Good to see you again, Old Man." Tsunade was growing more irritated at being ignored. "Why did you lie to me, why was I told he died?!" "I sent for you and got no reply." The Third said. "What about the Anbu?" Tsunade asked more calmly "In never sent an Anbu" Sarutobi replied narrowing his eyes. "…The one with the kanji for 'Ne' on their mask." Tsunade urged "ROOT" he said venomously, as the words left his mouth Tsunade was read to tear Danzo apart. "We can't prove anything, it's useless go after him mom." Naruto interjected before things got out of hand.

"He right Tsunade." The Third said, sighing dejectedly. "More importantly I have some news for you, Old Man." Naruto said as he told all he knew of Orochimaru's plans and handed Sarutobi a vile of vitality elixir. "That's quite the scheme Naruto thank you for informing me, now would you care to introduce the rest of your companions and what is this?" "No problem" he said, the girls stepping forward to introduce themselves. "I'm Haku Naruto's…apprentice." "I'm Fu, Nanabi jinchuuriki and formerly of Taki." "I'm Tayuya…" "…and I'm Kin Tsuchi." Tsunade chimed in "The vial contains a vitality elixir created by Naruto it'll restore you to your prime." With that said Sarutobi wasted no time in chugging it "It should take full effect in about a week." Tsunade added, the old man grinned already feeling the effects. "This," Naruto said gesturing to Aimi "is Aimi, I figured out how to safely release her from the seal." The Third greeted her saying "It's nice to finally meet the woman who's taken such good care of Naruto." He already knew of her background from the last time he spoke with Naruto, both Naruto and Aimi blushed as she dropped the henge she'd had on since she entered the village; revealing four furry red white-tipped tails and two furry fox ears.

"Well Naruto these past few years have been quite fruitful for you." "Yes they have, can you have Anko meet with me tomorrow so I can remove her seal; luckily Orochimaru hadn't marked either of you two." Naruto said looking at Tayuya and Kin. "Well I've got a few more people to see before the day is over." "Wait Naruto where will you all stay?" Sarutobi asked "I bought a few properties while I was away; I own a few apartment complexes in Konoha we'll stay at one of them until I can claim my clan compound." "Why don't you just move in now?" the old man asked, Naruto sighed and said "The Council wouldn't accept it even if I presented them with evidence of my lineage. I'll have to do this the roundabout way and spend my academy days making allies of the clan heirs." "Oh, and when graduation rolls around I'd like to be put on a team with Haku and Fu-chan." With that said Naruto and company turned to leave with a bow, as they left Sarutobi began writing a message to the Mizukage.

Leaving the tower Naruto showed everyone to the nearby apartment complex he owned and told them to pick anyone they wanted "I'm going to check on my old place and some old friends; I'll be back by dusk." He said to them walking off towards Blade Edge the weapons shop owned by Tenten's father where he'd been apprenticed. Naruto walked in to Blade Edge in a henge as he spoke to Ken "It's good to see you again Ken, how's Tenten?" At the sound of his voice Tenten appeared from the back ready to castrate him. "How could you leave without saying goodbye, and that letter's a poor excuse!" she yelled at him; Ken observed everything from behind the counter. Naruto sighed replying "I'm sorry, I was in a bit of a rush once I found out about my heritage and my godparents." Tenten's anger faltered and she dropped the kunai at his crotch; she was misty eyed for a moment before she suddenly kissed with all she had four years' worth of lost time to make up for "From now on, you don't make a move without letting me know first." Tenten demanded from the weak kneed Naruto who simply nodded, all while Ken smirked behind his counter this had been a long time coming.

"We haven't really seen you in a very long time, how about dropping the henge?" Ken said "Right, I almost forgot." Naruto grinned as he went from brown haired and brown eyed to blond haired and blue eyed. His shining blue eyes set of by his dark attire and complimented by his hair. Naruto's hair had grown out a little and he was certainly taller than his blood clone, Tenten notice his physique had filled out a bit more and blushed as she copped a feel. "While I'm here I have these for you." Naruto said retrieving a stack of anti-rape seals he developed for Haku. Ken looked at them curiously and asked "What are they?" "There some seals I developed to help protect my companions from the perils of kunoichi life, when faced with unwanted advances the seal reacts to their anxiety and certain hormones releasing a pulse of lightning chakra to incapacitate the offender and a castrating burst of wind chakra. How lethal it is depends on the amount of chakra put into the seal." Naruto answered and Ken said "That's quite the accomplishment Naruto I'll put them out right away, so how much would you like for them." "Nothing, this is just to help protect Konoha; I'd prefer if you just gave them away." He replied and Ken nodded.

Curious Tenten asked "Who are these companions of yours?" "I made some friends traveling; I bought my apprentice, godmother and sister of sorts, a fellow jinchuuriki, a couple we freed from captivity and Aimi-chan." Tenten frowned at the mention of 'Aimi-chan' and asked with a bit of hostility "Do the rest of your friends have names?" "My apprentice is Haku-chan, my fellow jinchuuriki is Fu-chan, Tayuya-chan and Kin-chan, and my godmother and sister figure are Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Shizune." He answered; Tenten had stars in her eyes when she heard him say 'Tsunade' completely disregarding everyone else and the 'chans' added to their names. "Your godmother is Tsunade… the greatest kunoichi to ever come from Konoha?!" She said excitedly "Yes you can meet if you want, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow; we have to get settled in." Tenten nodded earnestly as Naruto turned to Ken. "So how's my clone holding up?" he asked "He's doing great, he's quite skilled maybe even more than Tenten. He'll have completed his apprenticeship in the next six months when the next batch of academy kids start." Ken replied. "Good to hear well I'll be going now see you all tomorrow." Naruto said as he left the shop.

On his way back to the apartment complex Anko sensed his chakra signature and appeared behind him five minutes later. In a moment Naruto found himself up against an ally wall in the grip of a constrictor, fangs at his throat "We meet again Anko-chan, it good to see your doing well." "Why didn't you tell me I could've helped you more, been there for you!" She seethed. "You had enough to deal with, being hated all on your own; no need for me to complicate things." He said and Anko was trembling "Screw that! None of that matters, you're important to me Naruto. No more secrets I don't give a damn about the villagers or the council. You owe me four years'8 worth of free dango, and I will collect." She said with a sly smirk. "I'll gladly treat Anko-chan, meet me at the Old Man's place tomorrow; oh have you made jounin yet?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, why?" "…because I'll need a sensei in four years." He said as he flashed away. It took a full minute for Anko to register everything after that and she smile to herself as she left the alley "I like the new look brat."

When he finally made it back home he found the ladies had all gone to sleep, since he had nothing better to do he decided to dispel his blood clone.

The blonde had led a very productive life in Konoha as well. Over the last four years Naruto had all but mastered the art of forging and continued in his own training. In Konoha Naruto had created some of the best weapons shinobi had seen in many years, this bought Blade Edge a lot of good business; he had even developed a few techniques of his own for forging better weapons. However he hadn't shared them as much as he liked Ken and Tenten he just didn't trust the village as a whole. Naruto had creating Forging Jutsu, "I did it, the perfect blade! Well almost… I still don't know if I can do this with chakra conducting metals." Naruto had created seamless work of art solid yet flexible blade. He did with his own two hands no mold that just compromise the integrity of the materials with minute deposits of whatever the mold was made of. This he made by using his chakra he super charged the metal molecules with his lightning chakra and manipulated the iron ore's form to his will.

Once the blade was formed he could focus on sharpening its edges, shaving it down molecule by molecule. To make certain that the iron he used remained absolutely pure had a clone create a dome of air around him. With his blade finished he set it in a hilt and tested against regular kunai and swords, his blade went through them like a hot knife through butter. Satisfied Naruto added a couple of seals to preserve his work; it would repel blood to the material from diminishing it could be used of extended periods of time without the need for maintenance.

To top it off Naruto had created some new jutsu as well. Having spent a lot of time working on his accuracy with weapons during his apprenticeship he learned of all the things that can affect a weapon's effectiveness and accuracy like the balance of it and what materials work better to suit certain purposes. This made him revisit his studies on anatomy; going over everything again he stumbled upon something on the workings of the mind. Digging deeper he found some information on the specifics "…communicates through the nervous system using electric signals sent through the nervous system to control the body. The memory center of the brain is the hippocampus, different parts govern different functions. Interesting…"

Base on that bit of knowledge Naruto delved deeper into the field of neurology. He knew the brain almost as well as a Yamanaka. With all he learned he created a jutsu he called the Mind Pulse; using lightning chakra he could probe the brain for all its knowledge, even completely wipe someone's memory. That was only if he focused on the hippocampus, if he targeted different areas of the brain he could do more but it would take time to master. He had divided his time developing his forging techniques and this jutsu.

Needless to say Naruto was impressed with his clone; he drifted off to sleep as he sorted through everything. The next morning Naruto awoke to a summons from the Hokage, he left a note for the ladies and was on his way. In the office he met with Anko as well as the Old Man, not that he was surprised. "Good morning Naruto, I just wanted to let you know that the Mizukage will be here by the end of the week." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Mei-chan is coming what for?" that had Sarutobi and Anko curious, but the Third shook it off. "She would like to discuss an alliance between our villages, centered around you apparently you left an impression." Anko was stunned; Naruto just grinned "Well I'm sure Haku-chan will be happy to see her. Now let's get rid of that nasty little hickey Anko-chan." Sarutobi and Anko watched as Naruto's right hand stretched out and disappeared before reappearing with a vile of blood. Looking at their curious expressions Naruto explained "This is a vile of Orochimaru's blood, his chakra in the curse seal should react to it; and then I can overload and remove it."

Sarutobi was skeptical "Naruto are you sure?" his answer was a simple nod. "Then let's get this over with!" Anko exclaimed standing in front of Naruto. Naruto popped the cork on the vile and dripped a single dropped onto the curse seal. Orochimaru's chakra flared in the seal while Anko grit her teeth, Naruto quickly placed his left hand on the seal and surged his chakra overpowering Orochimaru's. The seal wavered as it faded while Naruto steadied her. "Anko-chan, how do you feel?"

Anko slowly opened her eyes and noticed her shoulder was sore, but she didn't feel that tingling burning feeling that was always nagging at her. "I feel great thanks brat." The blond smiled happy for her, and then Sarutobi spoke up curious "Naruto where did you get that vile, you pulled it out of thin air." Naruto replied "Pocket dimension safest place to keep my things." "So you know space-time jutsu." The Old Man said shocked. "Like I said before Seal Master, I'm probably better than my godfather." Sarutobi nodded dumbly.

"Well I'll be going now, I'll be back by the end of the week so don't come looking for me." Anko stopped him before he could leave "You just got back brat, where are you going now?" she demanded. "Sage Space my training dimension, I've got some jutsu to work on." Naruto said, and Sarutobi chimed in. "Why not just train here?" sighing the blonde replied "Time passes differently in Sage Space I could train for a year there and only a month would pass on this plane; It's how I grew up so fast." He said walking out and leaving them speechless.

Naruto faded away as he made his way home, by the time he got back he was greeted by all the ladies. Tayuya spoke up first "And where have you been blondie?" she questioned and the girls nodded wanting answer as well. Sweat dropping he said "The Old Man summoned me, any way I'll be in Sage Space for the week anyone want to come?" Fu, Tayuya, Kin, Shizune and Tsunade were confused "What's Sage Space?" Fu asked. "My training ground, my own world I'll explain on the way if anyone wants to come." Naruto said as he opened the space Fu, Tayuya, Kin, Haku, and Aimi nodded as they went along. "See you in a week mom, sis." He said stepping into Sage Space and leaving Tsunade and Shizune alone in the apartment.

AN: Hope this reads better, I've been told the stories a little too clustered together


	10. Academy Days

**Academy Days**

Naruto and the girls spent the week in Sage Space over the course of three months Naruto worked on his kenjutsu and taijutsu half the time and split the rest of his time between perfecting his ninjutsu and its versatility and helping the girls. He taught the girls a bit of fuuinjutsu while learning a bit more about them. Tayuya and Kin seemed to specialize in long to mid-range combat so he drilled them in close range combat and taught them complimentary jutsu. Fu really depended on her bijuu, so after a bit of conversation between Naruto and Nanabi he tightened her seal and helped Fu rebuild herself from the ground up learning to act independently without depending on the Nanabi.

Since he was confident in Haku's ability he let her do her own thing and she trained with Aimi. She was very adept with her water affinity so Aimi had her work on her mastery over her wind element. She would spar against Aimi and a Naruto clone getting to know the wind better and learning its ins and outs. Three months went by quickly and Haku was very proficient with her wind affinity now, everyone had improved. With everyone satisfied Naruto gathered everyone around for the return trip.

"Alright everyone times up, we're leaving." He called out, Tayuya was curious so she asked "How long have we been here blondie?" "Three months…" Naruto said shocking everyone but Aimi. "What but you said we'd only be here a week!" Kin yelled, "… like I was saying, time passes differently here; three months here is a week in the Elemental Nations. You could be here for years and only a few months would pass in the outside world. So are you all ready to go?"

The girls nodded as they left Sage Space; but for some reason Naruto was nervous. Stepping out into his apartment Naruto noticed it was about seven in the morning so after he got dressed he made his way to the Hokage Tower and the girls decided to come along. Knocking on the Hokage's door he was welcomed into the office along with his entourage, and suddenly realized why he was so nervous. Sarutobi wasn't alone in his office sitting on the couch in the office was Tenten and she wasn't happy. Naruto could see the sadistic glint in her eyes and simply turned around to leave without a word, before a kunai whizzed past his neck. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, YOU FINALLY GET BACK AFTER FOUR YEARS AND THEN YOU DISAPPEAR AGAIN FOR A WEEK; WEREN'T YOU LISTENING WHEN I TOLD YOU, YOU DON'T MAKE A MOVE WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST!" Tenten shouted much to the girls' surprise. Naruto shrunk back and said "My bad, so how long has she been here Old Man?"

Sarutobi replied with an exhausted sigh "Every day this week." "You didn't tell her…" he started before Tenten interrupted "He told me you were training for the week, but I couldn't find you at any of the training grounds he wouldn't tell me anything else." "Not surprising considering I was in a different dimension." He said casually. "… What do you mean different dimension and who are they?" she demanded. Naruto could feel the girls' questioning glares and quickly answered. These are the companions I mentioned before: Haku-chan, Fu-chan, Tayuya-chan, Kin-chan, and Aimi-chan; ladies this is Ten-chan." The girls bowed and so did Tenten, but she was still curious. "So you just happened to end up traveling with a bunch of women over the years?"

Naruto sweat dropped as the girls told their story. Haku was the first to speak up "He saved me when he was passing through Kiri during the bloodline purges, he protected me and I had already lost my friends so I decided to stick with him." Fu went next. "He the first jinchuuriki I've met and he's cute he treats like a normal person and he can relate to me." Tayuya and Kin continued. "He rescued us from that snake bastard and we decided to stick with him." They said and Tenten turned to Aimi. "So what's your story?" she asked and Aimi smiled **"I've been with him from the beginning, his father sealed me within him. He's been very kind to me despite his earlier life and I'm quite fond of him." **Sarutobi paled at the implications of her words and Tenten beat him to the punch.

"So you're the Nine Tailed Fox, well nice to finally meet you all; and Naruto next time I'm coming along." She said leaving no room for argument. Naruto smiled with a nod "Sure, but right now I've got a meeting with someone." As soon as the words left his mouth there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Sarutobi said and the doors parted to reveal Mei, Chojuro, and Ao. Mei walked in and smothered Haku in her embrace "Haku-chan! It's been so long, you look good." Haku smiled and said "It's good to see you too Mei-sama, I've missed you." Mei nodded and turned to Naruto.

"Well, Aki-kun you've made quite a name for yourself over the years." She said as Sarutobi cleared his throat. "Ahem…what is she talking about Naruto?" Naruto sighed as he replied "I really didn't want to get into this, she's talking about my alias Akira." He said and the Third gasped. He composed himself as he asked "Akira… the Shadow of Death?" and everyone nodded while Naruto said "… had to do something to earn money over the years, how Kiri Mei-chan?" bringing a smile to her face as she said "Doing quite well since your last visit, when were you planning on visiting again?"

"Since you're here now my next visit should be a lot more fun." he said retrieving a file from the Vault. "This is all the info I've managed to gather on Madara and his plans." Mei tensed as she looked through the file. "You're sure about this?" she asked getting a nod from Naruto while he gave Sarutobi a copy as well. What he read shocked him "How is this possible?" Naruto sighed saying "Legend has it the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan grants the user immortality, Madara is the only Uchiha known to have achieved it whether it's true or not the fact remains he was the behind the attack on Konoha and manipulating Kiri's former Kage."

The tension was rising and Naruto decided to get back to the reason they were here "I wouldn't worry about it for now, it'll be years before he and his organization start moving. So Mei-chan, I hear you'd like an alliance." He said. Mei smirked at the last part "On one condition, I propose a marriage contract between you and me." She answered leaving everyone floored. Naruto pick his jaw up off the floor as he spoke "Love to, but wouldn't you like to get to know me better first?" "Fine by me how about you visit Kiri for a month?" Mei asked.

Naruto nodded his ascent "I'll let you and Hokage-sama work out the rest of the details." After settling that Mei took notice of the others in the room "I see you made some more friends over the years." she said getting introductions from the girls. The morning went by this way with Sarutobi and Mei meddled out the details of the alliance while Naruto and the girls got to know Ao and Chojuro. "Good to…see you again Naruto-san." Chojuro said. "Same to you, so how's the swordsmanship coming along?" "Just great thanks." "You seem quite strong for one so young. "Ao commented. Naruto grinned replying "As far as I know this was the standard long ago, which makes me wonder what the academy going to be like." Ao smiled appreciatively.

Before Ao could respond Sarutobi spoke up "Academy starts tomorrow actually, I know you plan to attend but what of you companions?" The girls chorused that they would be coming along as well. "Well than see you in a month Mei-chan, Tenten I'll be out of town over the weekends." Naruto said. "Where will you be going now?" she asked everyone else curious as well, but Aimi had an idea. Naruto shrugged "Bounty hunting, training…" Kin chimed in "…but you don't really need the money or anything." "Yeah but I don't want my skills to dull and It'll be a service to Fire County, maybe after I make Chuunin I can join ANBU or the Hunter nin corps." He said walking off with the girls behind him.

The next day Naruto and the girls arrived at the academy early and sat in the back corner. Naruto with Aimi in her fox kit form on his shoulder, he was under a henge reviewing his family scroll along with the girls who were practicing their chakra control. Iruka walked into the classroom to find them ignoring him with a "Good Morning sensei." Iruka faulted at their casual dismissal. "Um… who are you?" he asked, he hadn't even since their presence before he came in. They spoke as one "Naruto Uzumaki, Haku, Fu, Tayuya, Kin" they said never once looking in his direction. Iruka sweat dropped and decided to attend to his paperwork while he waited for everyone else to arrive.

As people started filing in Naruto and company put their things away, the rest of the class was wondering who the kids in the back were. Ino asked Iruka "Iruka-sensei who are they she said pointing towards the back. "Students Ino just like you, don't you recognize Naruto?" Upon closer inspection the class gasped as they noticed the blond hair and whiskered cheeks. All the while Naruto was casually chatting with the girls "…so is everyone comfortable, this being new and all." He asked, "We'd be better with a new wardrobe." Kin said and Naruto faulted. He chuckled as he promised them "OK as soon as we're through with this, guess we've been a bit preoccupied lately."

Kiba zeroed in on the girls and asked "What's with the girls, Naruto?" The girls answered for themselves "We're friends of his" "What's it to you?" Tayuya added. Sakura chimed in with her fangirlism looking to infect them "Well stay away from Sasuke-kun!" she screeched and the girls chorus "Got it stay away from duck butt." making the fan girls huff at the offense. The guys snickered while Iruka decided to start class. By the end of the day Naruto and the girls were sorely disappointed with the academy curriculum. "Finally let's get you girls some new clothes; I guess we'll just have to tune it out for the next few years."

He let the girls lead him into a shinobi clothing shop and watched them go around the store picking out their new outfits Tayuya got a red short sleeve shirt to match her hair, some mesh body armor, black ANBU styled pants and tape along with some arm and shin guards and black boots. Fu got herself some grey combat gloves, leather lined armored jacket, and grey ANBU styled pants with tape and black shinobi sandals. Ken went with an all-black look, thigh shorts, mesh and a kimono top with shinobi sandals. Haku updated her look with some new mesh armor under an ice blue sleeveless shirt.

"Like the new look girls, will that be all?" with a nod they all moved to the counter. "Ring up ten copies of these outfits" he said and cashier ran the numbers "that'll be 65, 375 yen." Naruto paid the man while the girls sealed up their clothes. "Alright let's get you ladies armed." Naruto said heading toward Blade Edge. He walked in to find Tenten at the counter "Hey, Ten-chan the ladies need some sharp new toys." He said and there was a sparkle in Tenten's eyes as she dragged them around the shop. "Thanks for the business, Naruto. " Ken said. The blond grinned "I wouldn't buy from anyone else Master Ken."

Ken raised an eyebrow at that "Master…" he questioned. Naruto smiled as he clarified "You did teach me the art of forging, and I'm grateful for that." Ken nodded appreciatively. While they were talking Tenten got the girls their own stockpile of kunai and shuriken Haku made a specialty order for a tanto. Naruto noticed that they were running low on the seals he gave them. "I see the anti-rape seals are popular." Naruto said, "Yeah those seals have bought in a lot of kunoichi business, they keep asking about who created them." Naruto nodded as Tenten rung the girls up "That'll be 12, 160 yen." Paying the balance Naruto had Haku apply the weapon storage seals she had for the sake of modesty.

Naruto remembered a useful seal he had and decided to give it to Ken "Oh, I've got another seal for you; if you apply this to your throwing weapons you should be able to recall them unless they're destroyed." As soon as the words left his mouth Tenten smothered him in a kiss and Ken smiled at the prospects. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Now I'll never lose a weapon on the battlefield." She said gleefully and Ken added. "I can't just take this we'll split the profits." The blond nodded as he spoke "Fine you take seventy percent, I've made some investments over the years so I don't need much; I can even supply you with some ore from my mines free of charge."

Ken and Tenten widened their eyes "How can you afford to do that?" Ken asked. "The minors are all clones, so I don't pay for labor. I'll let you know how to get the ore later." Naruto said leaving with the girls.

**One Month Later**

Naruto and Mei were having lunch and drawing a lot of attention from Kiri's population. The conversation was amicable and Naruto was glad to see Kiri's recovery "Well it looks a lot better than the last time I was here." Mei smiled "Yes well, we owe you for that don't we?" The whisker face teen brushed it off "I just butted into your affairs, I'm sure you would have been fine." Mei found his modesty cute "Still thanks to you there were a lot less casualties, if not for you Kiri's military would've been devastated." Naruto blushed "Enough about me, I'm here for you; so how's Kage life?'

Mei beamed at him as they continued their lunch date. A couple of weeks later their romance was cut short when Mei received a notice from Water Country's Daimyo. Mei summoned Zabuza and Ao "Well boy's it seems our daimyo is suspicious of a shipping magnate, rumor has it he's terrorizing a small island nation under Water Country's rule. What do we know about a Gato?" Zabuza smirked behind his bandages "Why don't you ask your boyfriend, he seems to have an ear to the ground." Ao bristled. "Show some respe…" "Good idea, Ao why don't you go find Naruto-kun?" Ao relented and went on his way.

Five minutes later Naruto walked into Mei's office "What do you need Mei-chan?" he asked. "Naruto-kun, do you know anything about a Gato?" She asked and Naruto took out his info scroll and requested some information on Gato. "Let's see, Gato: Two bit thug masquerading as a business man. He's systematically taken over Wave Country's trade routes and is now slowly choking the life out of Wave with his smuggling operation." Ao was stunned and Mei blinked "That's more than I expected." The blonde smiled "Information is important in this life and my spy network does good work. I take your daimyo wants this taken care of, I'd be glad to help out we're allies and you are my fiancé." Mei blushed with a nod. "Alright take Ao and Zabuza."

Naruto smiled as he grabbed their shoulders "Okay let's get this over with." He said as he flashed away. A moment later they appeared on Wave's shore Naruto gave Ao and Zabuza a few minutes to get themselves together. "What was that?" Ao asked as they made their way toward the fishing village. "Hiraishin, why don't you use your byakugan to scout ahead?" Naruto asked and the two Kiri shinobi tensed. He sighed and said "Relax it's no big deal, spoils of war and all that and we're allies now." The two of them breathed a sigh of relief while Ao scouted ahead while they walked through the village. "The population seems to have gathered in the square." He said as they approached. Naruto noticed Gato and a severely beaten man strapped to a post.

He narrowed his eyes at the sight "This doesn't look good, there's Gato should we take him alive or not?" Zabuza growled. "Scum, like him will be out of prison in months with their connections; let's end this now." Ao agreed. "Then you take him out Zabuza, Ao you take care of the thugs and I'll get the guy on the post; oh and don't use your byakugan. I'd rather spare them the sight of this there are kids in the crowd." Naruto said Ao was curious but went with it as they scattered. When Zabuza's blade made contact with neck Naruto chanted **'Eternal Light' **in his mind and everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light. For the next few minutes all they saw was a blur while Zabuza dealt with the body.

The thugs were stunned and Ao took advantage of it quickly disposing of them while Naruto tended to the injured man. A small family at the front of the crowd noticed and a small boy shouted "What happened to Gato and what are you doing to my dad?!" Naruto shouted back as he ran a diagnostic jutsu "Gato's dead and I'm healing your father those thugs really did a number on him." "Who are you, why are you here?" an old man asked. Ao spoke up "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking someone's name." and the old man grumbled. "Sorry about that my name's Tazuna, and this is my daughter and grandson Tsunami and Inari." He said.

Zabuza continued as Naruto finished up with his patient "Mizukage-sama sent us to take care of Gato on the daimyo's orders." He told them and the crowd cheered. Tsunami found her voice and asked "Will Kaiza be alright?" and the crowd grew silent waiting for Naruto's answer "His arms are all but powdered and his ribs are badly bruised; lucky for him I was trained by the best. He should be fine with a bit of medical jutsu and this." Naruto said pulling out a Vitality Elixir. He went over Kaiza's arms mending the tissue and bones before moving on to his ribs. "…thank you" Kaiza said. "My pleasure, here drink this and you should be fine within a few weeks." Naruto smiled carrying the man to his family. Tazuna and a few village carried Kaiza off to his home "Thank you…" Tsunami started "Naruto, it's no problem we'll be going now our jobs done."

"So you guys want to take the scenic route or should we flash back?" Ao and Zabuza decided to get back right away and they were gone in a flash. Mei looked up from up from her paperwork to find Naruto and her subordinates back already "Back so soon?" she asked curiously. The blond simply said "Two bit thugs are no match against competent shinobi." "The kid's Hiraishin certainly speed things up." Zabuza said. Mei nodded "… and Gato?" Zabuza tossed her a scroll "dead huh, good job dismissed." The Kiri shinobi excused themselves while Naruto took a seat on the couch. Mei smiled "Sticking around?" she asked. Naruto smirked coyly "Anything to be by you side, unless you'd like some privacy." "Not at all I'd love the company." Mei said with a smirk of her own.

As his time in Kiri wound down he received a letter from Temari. The seal in his trench coat glowed with a warmth as he said goodbye to Mei at Kiri's gates. Unfurling the scroll he read her letter.

_Hey Naruto-kun,_

_Haven't heard from you in a while, things have been pretty great since we last saw you Gaara's mellowed out and village is less tense. He's even got a couple of girls after him now; you should see my brother Kankuro he's so jealous. You should visit again sometime. We'd love to see you and Kankuro's been dying to meet you; maybe we could hang out. Write soon._

_Temari._

Naruto chuckled and wrote back as he flashed away to Konoha. He appeared in his apartment and stepped out to check on the girls he got to the academy and joined the girls just as class began. Tayuya sighed in relief "Thank goodness blondie dog boy's been hounding us all month." Haku chimed in "Can we go out of town this weekend?" she asked and Naruto gave a nod. Over the next four years the girls made a name for themselves bounty hunting. Haku gained a reputation as 'Frostbite' granting her enemies a swift, cold death.

Fu was known as 'The Bloody Fist' she beat her enemies into submission before they could even react, she could give Gai a run for his money. Tayuya earned the name 'Mind Breaker' for her talent with genjutsu, her illusions could render an enemy utterly brain dead. Kin was called the 'Hand of Death' she could strike from just about any distance leaving her enemies disabled or dead. Along with Naruto they were all known as the Silent Death, for the few strangers who ever laid eyes on them and lived all they knew was that their targets fell without any clue of who took their lives. To their allies they were great friends and had save more than one life on their trips out of town Naruto and Haku made sure to teach Fu, Tayuya, and Kin medical jutsu in case they were ever on their own

Naruto and the girls got along pretty well with the clan heirs after Kiba got over girls' rejection. Shikamaru rather enjoyed being challenged at shogi every now and then and Naruto and Fu's appetites could rival Chouji's own, after all who doesn't like good food? When she wasn't being a fan girl the girls could tolerate Ino. Unfortunately, Sasuke's attitude had soured even more after the Uchiha massacre; they were out of town but Naruto was suspicious. A loyal ANBU prodigy taking out an entire clan on his own but leaving his brother alive, something didn't add up. All and all things were going well for them Anko even applied to be a jounin instructor much to everyone's surprise.

When they weren't bounty hunting they were training working on refining their jutsu and coordination as a team. Naruto worked on his fuuinjutsu in their last year at the Academy learning to make seals with his chakra alone. Haku-worked with Tsunade and Shizune; refining her medical skills. Fu trained with her bijuu. Tayuya and Kin worked on different methods to cast genjutsu, they were trying to find a way to cast them in the midst of combat. In a few months they would all graduate.


	11. The Hitaite

**The Hitaite**

It was graduation day and Naruto, Haku, Fu, Tayuya, and Kin all entered Iruka's class together ready to say goodbye to Academy life. As the seats filled up Iruka gave his pep talk and talk and handed out the written test. Naruto and his group finished within ten minutes with no interference, thanks to numerous pleas to the Old Man backed up with evidence Mizuki had been removed from the shinobi corps. They all handed in their tests and waited for everyone else to finish up. While Naruto waited he took out a couple of scrolls decide to work on some presents for the girls.

By the time the first test was over Naruto had finished the scrolls and was ready to move on to the next exam. For the accuracy and taijutsu portion of the test everyone threw kunai and shuriken at ranged targets; the farthest at one hundred and twenty yards and the closest at thirty with mid-range at seventy-five yards. There were some failures but most of them passed _Silent Death _stunned everyone each getting bulls eyes on the farthest targets, with the scores tallied they moved on to the taijutsu portion. Naruto faced Kiba who seemed very excited as he put Akamaru down "Finally a chance to show you who's alpha."

The whisker faced blond took a casual stance while Kiba took the Inuzuka taijutsu style "This'll be easier than I thought." he said cockily. Naruto observed him as the match began the entire class expected this to be over quickly and it was. Naruto evaded and defected Kiba's claws strikes and punches for a full minute before stepping into his blind spot confusing Kiba for a moment before he caught the blondes scent. Before he could act though, Naruto struck him at the base of his neck knocking him out. All except for the girls were speechless, but Sasuke was the first to recover.

The duck butt Uchiha stomped up to Naruto and demanded "How did you do that dope?!" Naruto just walked away while he said "Training, lots of training." And Iruka recorded the score. The next match was Sakura vs. Tayuya and Tayuya was in no mood to waste her time with a fan girl, she quickly disabled the banshee with a punch to her stomach. Sakura crumbled like a house of cards and Tayuya simply walked away. No one was too concerned and the exam went on, a few of the genin candidates failed and then there was Fu's match against Shino. The fight was pretty even with Fu holding back, until Fu turned Shino's bugs against him which caused him to forfeit.

Kin face a random academy student and put him down without too much hassle. Haku faced Ino and swiftly disabled her with strikes to her pressure points when Ino charged her with a kunai. Chouji and Shikamaru faced each other and tied bringing an end to the taijutsu portion. Returning to class they went through the last exam. As everyone performed the three basic jutsu: the henge, kawarimi, and bunshin Iruka tallied the final scores.

Once everyone settled down Iruka announce the results "Alright everyone this years' graduates are: Shino Aburame (canon mostly) and tied for Rookie of the Year are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke huffed "I demand a recount, there's no way the dope and I are tied!" Sakura screeched in agreement "Yeah, obviously Sasuke-kun deserves it more." Iruka felt a migraine coming on until Naruto spoke up "Just give it to him, that title means nothing outside of Konoha." He said with a sigh ignoring the Uchiha and his number one fan. Iruka nodded with a small smile and told all the graduates to report back at end of the week for team placements, before handing them their hitaites.

**That night jounin meeting**

The jounin stood before the Hokage to choose their teams, Kakashi had last pick because he was late. Anko stepped up eagerly "I request Naruto Uzumaki, Haku, and Fu." Leaving everyone confused. Sarutobi asked what everyone was wondering "Any particular reason for your choice Anko" Anko just grinned with a nod. "The brat's request it's the only reason I'm here, and I know they're good after all he and his friends are the _Silent Death_; they are at least B-rank." She said making all the jounin gasp except for Ibiki. Asuma composed himself before asking "How is that possible, they're a bunch of kids?" Anko answered with a hint of spite "People grow up fast when their lives are constantly being threatened." Everyone flinched at her tone and felt ashamed.

Ibiki cut the tension by making his choices "If she's taking them I'll take the other two, Tayuya and Kin. I've met them all and I think they'd do well in I.T. I'll take them on as apprentices." He said shocking even Anko. The Third spoke up bringing his subordinates out of their stupor "approved both of you." he said before Kakashi stepped up. "I protest Hokage-sama…" he started as Anko chuckled "Yeah whiskers figured with you would because of circumstances, but he refused to be your student. He said something about the council putting Sasuke on your team he doesn't think they'll work well together at least not the way he is now." She said shooting him down. Kakashi faulted "Why would he think that?" he asked.

This time Sarutobi answered "…because since there are no longer any Uchiha in Konoha you're the only one capable of teaching him how to use the Sharingan, and since the massacre Sasuke's been a little…off; the civilian council feeding his ego doesn't help either." Suddenly it dawned on everyone the relevance Naruto's words, and Kakashi relented. (Rest of the teams are canon with Kakashi apprenticing Sasuke and Sakura)  
**  
**At the end of the week everyone gathered in Iruka's class for the last time. Naruto and the girls with the exception of Haku change the cloth on their hitaites. Naruto and Kin had black cloths, Tayuya had red cloth and Haku had grey cloth; they all wore their hitaite around the neck. When Iruka arrived he gave his send-off speech and announce the teams "Team 7: Sasuke and Sakura apprenticed to Kakahi Hatake (I'll skip eight and nine team ten is canon), Team 11: Naruto Uzumaki, Haku, and Fu assigned to Anko Mitarashi; Tayuya, Kin you've been apprenticed to Ibiki Morino."

Naruto whistled "I almost feel bad for the prisoners." "Like your any better blondie." Tayuya said grinning. He just smiled "Point taken." He replied while Haku and Fu giggled. After lunch everyone returned to await their senseis. Anko was the first to arrive, surprisingly through the door. "Alright brat come on let's go" Naruto gaped a moment and gave Haku and Fu ten thousand yen each, both were grinning like mad. Anko looked at them curiously "What's the matter brat?" Haku and Fu answered for him "He bet you'd come through the window." They said.

Anko thought about it a moment and smirked "Not a bad idea, but I figured I should act more professional at least on the first day; so let's get moving and drop the henge whiskers." Haku and Fu nodded at that. "It's about time we haven't seen what you really look like since we started the academy." Haku said, Naruto grinned as he dropped the henge and stood at five foot nine. His hair was longer and a bit more relaxed and golden bangs framed his face, at sixteen years old he could've been mistaken for his father. He was dressed the same as usual black trench coat, black ANBU pants and boots, his fingerless metal plated gloves, and a grey sleeveless shirt over mesh. "Good to finally see you again, Naruto; alright meet me at training ground forty-four." Anko said while the girls blushed particularly Haku, Fu, Tayuya, and Kin.

Naruto, Fu, and Haku sushined away before anyone could say anything.

**Training Ground 44 'Forest of Death'**

They each appeared in a clearing near the tower at the center of the forest. "Anko sensei before we start I've got some things to hand out." Naruto said unsealing the scrolls he'd been working on earlier that week, Aimi yipped in amusement. "Haku-chan this is the summoning contract for the Snowy Owls and Fu-chan this is the contract for the moths. I also made you a new tanto and tonfa for you Fu." Anko decided to speak up before the girls could say anything "How'd you get your hands on those scrolls Naruto." "Uzumaki-clan secret I created them, just like I did the Fox Summoning Contract." He answered. The blond then turned his gazed to Haku and Fu "So will you sign them?" they nodded without hesitation.

They unfurled the scrolls and signed in blood before summoning, in a giant plume of smoke Maata and Yuki appeared before Fu and Haku; they looked around a bit and noticed Naruto. **"Hello Naruto, are these the ones you would like to be our summoners?" **Yuki asked and Naruto nodded. The summons turned to the girls introduced themselves **"I am Yuki leader of the Snowy Owls, and I am Maata leader of the Moths; Naruto speaks highly of you both we look forward to fighting alongside you." **The girls beamed and replied "Same to you." Naruto grinned as he presented them with his final gift "Now that that's taken care of Haku-chan, Fu-chan these are for you." he said handing them a tanto and a pair of tonfa respectively. They happily accepted and stared at him a moment knowing he had something to add "I made them myself, I also reinforced them with seals and made sure only you could wield them; they also have call-back seals on them so you can't lose them unless they're destroyed." He finished.

By the end of his explanation both smothered him in a hug and he realized they had blossomed over the years. Anko snickered breaking them out of their moment "Much as I hate to interrupt we start missions tomorrow, I'm confident in your skill so I won't bother with the official genin test. However, we still have to fill our quota of D-rank missions…" all three genin stopped her before she could finish. They spoke as one "We'd rather not do chores…" they said as three clones came into existence "… so what can you teach us, while they deal with that tedious stuff." Anko had a maniacal smirk on her face at the possibilities of this team. "No hand signs huh, impressive. Well then let's get to work she said as they sparred for the day.

In the meantime a Naruto clone appeared before the Interrogation and Torture Division headquarters. He felt for Tayuya and Kin's chakra signatures and slipped in closing in on them, a few minutes later he found himself standing in front of Ibiki's office so he decided to wait until their meeting was over and 'hid' himself. It was about ten minutes later Tayuya and Kin walked out of the office and paused turning their heads to the right "What's the matter you two, get moving." Ibiki ordered. Unfortunately for him they both blew him off as Tayuya spoke "What are you doing here blondie, should you be with Anko and the girls?" she asked while Kin nodded and Ibiki was questioning their sanity. That is until Naruto made his presence known "…just delivering some gifts from the boss, didn't mean to interrupt." He said as he handed each of them a scroll.

The head of the I.T. division narrowed his eyes "How did you get in here?" all three of them scoffed before answering together "Security's lax" and Naruto went up in a puff of smoke. Ibiki turned to the girls "How did you two know he was there, I didn't even sense his presence when he was standing right in front me." Scarface asked intrigued. This time Kin answered "When you've been around him enough sensing his presence is like second nature at… at least when he wants you to know he's there, otherwise it takes a lot of concentration." All the while Tayuya grumbled "damn blond and his shadows." Kin ignored her friend and decided to see what Naruto had gotten her; she unfurled her scroll and found a message that read:

_Hey Kin,_

_Sorry I can't be there to give these to you personally, but I have to be at my team meeting. Anyway seeing as you're such a good shot I made you some special weapons, throwing knives. I made them with holes, when you throw them wind passing through the holes will produce a whistle at a pitch undetectable to humans. It'll mess up an opponents' sense of balance anywhere within fifteen feet, they're also strong enough to be used for hand to hand. I outfitted them with seals only you can wield them and you can summon them back to you unless they're destroyed. They can do more, but I'll let you know the rest once you have a feel for them, use them well I can't wait to see what you can do with them._

_Naruto_

Kin unsealed a set of fifty throwing and grinned ear to ear, itching to try them out; but now wasn't the time so she so she re-sealed them into seals at her wrists twenty-five each. Tayuya was eager to see what she had gotten after getting a look a Kin's present. She quickly unsealed her gift, ignoring the letter. Tayuya held in her hands a pair of sai daggers and a small note.

_…figured you jump the gun, here's the short version. Only you can wield these sai, you can summon them to you if you throw them and a little something extra. I'll let you know once you learn to use them; these should help give you an edge in hand to hand combat. Show me what you can do._

_Naruto_

The next two months went by quickly and Anko was pleased. Fu took to poisons really well and teaching her was a joy since they all had medical training. They developed team maneuvers including Anko; they familiarized themselves with their summons working on collaborations attacks. Their summons also managed to work together well the Foxes covered the ground and the bird's guarded the skies at different altitudes. With their quota satisfied Anko felt it was time to go on a mission. It was about noon and she gathered them around before telling them "Alright you three I think it's time for our first mission, let's go see what Hokage-sama has got to offer." They all grinned before dashing back to the village.

In the village cloud of dust suddenly picked up head for the Hokage Tower, no one paid it too much attention they just figured Gai in another race. Moments later they stood before the Third and Anko stepped forward "Team Anko, requesting a C-Rank mission Hokage-sama." Sarutobi had no qualms of course being aware of their skills. In fact he already had a mission in mind, looking through his stack of mission scrolls he found it "Ah, here we are a mission to wave; it seems someone's disturbing the peace again and Mizukage-dono deferred it to us since it involves one of our missing nin by the name of Aoi Rokusho." The Hokage said, and Anko accepting the mission.

Naruto was already looking forward to it "I wish it was under better circumstances, but it looks like I'll be visiting Wave again sooner than I thought." His team turned to him with the same questions "You've been to Wave before?" the blond sweat dropped. "I've been to many places before, but this was the last time I visited Mei-chan. A thug name Gato was running a smuggling operation and I helped take it down with Ao and Chojuro." They all nodded and told them they would leave immediately. It was no trouble, since the whole made sure to always be prepared; Team Anko was a walking arsenal and Naruto could access his _Vault_ from anywhere. The team was at the gates in five minutes, but Naruto made sure to have Sarutobi leave a note to Tenten.

Team Anko took to the trees headed toward Wave, it wouldn't do them any good to abuse the Hiraishin. It was a relatively short trip, only two days and they reached the coast of Wave. Rather than waiting for a boat they took off sprinting across the water. Everyone kept quiet as they moved through the woods surrounding, there were enemy shinobi in the area and you could never be too careful. Once inside the fishing village Team Anko was pretty well received or at least everyone recognized Naruto. Fu was giddy "You left quite the impression Naruto-kun." "Not really Fu-chan, I just healed someone; Zabuza and Ao were the ones to get rid of Gato and his thugs." Anko grinned "Must have been someone important then." She said. Naruto gave a nod and ask one of the locals for directions to Tazuna's house.

Making their way to Tazuna's home on the outskirts of the village and were greeted by Kaiza. Kaiza gladly let them in "Na…Naruto what brings you here?" Naruto smiled glad to see he was doing well. "We heard you were having a bit of trouble again, and I wanted to ask you if you had any info that might be useful to us. This is my team and sensei, how're your arms by the way?" Kaiza proudly flexed his arms as Tsunami came into the living room "Better than new, thank you. I'm grateful." The blonde simply said it was his pleasure before Tsunami announced her presence "Naruto-san it good to see you, would you something to drink?" Naruto glanced at his team who nodded in the negative. "No thank you Tsunami-san, I great to see the village prospering; we're here to make sure it stays that way. I take it Inari's at school?" Tsunami smiled with a nod "Yes, he decided he wanted to be a doctor after seeing you heal Kaiza and father's gone to work."

That bought a smile to everyone's face "I'm sure he'll be a great doctor, maybe we can show him some medical jutsu while we're here." Haku said as the door opened and Inari barreled into the living room. He froze when he noticed the guests and greeted them before it clicked, he tackle Naruto "You're back Naruto-nii!" Inari shouted. The whisker faced blond chuckled at the boy's actions "It's nice to see you too Inari, so you're studying to be a doctor." Inari nodded eagerly "Yeah, I'm going to be able to heal people just like you." Haku's smile grew when she heard those words "We can help you with that when we're done with our mission." She said getting an okay from Anko and a cheer from Inari.

**AN**: In the next three to four chapters I think I'll be at the Chuunin exams arc, there's a poll on my profile to help decide where the story goes after that it'll be up for two weeks and let me know if you think there are any details I should add. There will also be a poll to decide if Naruto should have a kekkei genkai on my profile after the other one is closed.


	12. Lightning Thief

**Lightning Thief**

Team Anko had stayed the night and the next morning were treated to the sight of Tazuna passed out on the couch, much to Tsunami's grief and Kaiza's amusement. Naruto and his team waved it and went out in search of information. Naruto made a few clones and had them henge into no name civilians and probe the local bars for anything, he also summoned some foxes to scout the woods for a camp. Anko set some traps around likely hangouts and Haku and Fu decided to try a different approach drawing out their targets with an alluring henge much to their blond teammates' ire. He was however reassured that they could handle themselves…and if necessary he could be by their sides in a flash.

Naruto lingered around the local bars until noon; his clones were indisposed the entire day. He noticed a chakra signature which warranted his attention since it was shinobi level and unfamiliar **'Fade Away'** the blonde said erasing his presence as he trailed the mysterious individual. The stranger certainly didn't carry himself like a civilian he moved swiftly and with purpose, He had dark forest green hair and he wore two pairs of arm/leg warmers a sleeveless shirt and pants. Eventually the population dwindled and they were roaming outskirts of the village 'til our stranger came upon a building to the far east of the lands. It was overrun with plant life 'must be one of Gato's old safe houses.' Naruto thought.

Satisfied with all he found he made some more clones and had them infiltrate the building to place recording seals throughout the bandits nest. While he turned to leave he gave a mental command to his summons to converge on the area and keep 's clones dispelled once the job was done and Naruto made his way back to Tazuna's taking a spot on the couch observed as the bandits conversation was scribed onto a scroll he'd reserved for this purpose. By nightfall Anko, Haku, and Fu had returned to find Naruto staring intently at a scroll. He seemed to be disregarding them since they knew he was aware of their presence "What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Fu asked. "Monitoring some bandits, I found our target's base. I had some clones tag it." He replied.

Anko perked up "So what did you find and what's with the scroll?" Naruto looked up and showed them the scroll "I've been recording their conversations with the seals my clones placed, it seems Aoi's trying to take over Gatos' old operation with a band of missing nin from Ame and Kiri." He said handing the scroll to Anko as she and the girls read.

_Ame nin: Where have you been boss, we've been getting antsy holed up here the last few days_

_Aoi: This place is ripe for the taking, things have settled down and they're not so weary anymore_

_Kiri nin: What about Kiri now that the civil war's over they're bound to be paying attention to this place, after all they took Gato down in the first place and the trade routes here are valuable_

_Aoi: Let me worry about them, I'm sure their council will look the other way for a scroll on the Seconds' jutsu. I bet those Konoha fools still have no idea who stole it. Until than scout the ports and the harbor_

Anko turned her attention back to the blond who was waiting for them to finish "If you're here who watching them?" she asked knowing he wouldn't leave the unattended. "I've got my foxes keeping their eyes on them." Naruto said to which she nodded and decided to wrap things up. "Since you had your clones bug the place how 'bout filling us in on the layout of their base." Naruto reached into his scroll and pulled out a map detailing the place bringing a smile to his teams faces as they went over how they would handle this.

"Konoha and Kiri are now allies, so that makes things a little more difficult; we'll have to take Kiri's missing nin alive." Anko said with a sigh. Haku thought it over a moment "It wouldn't be too much trouble to set up an ambush, but who's raiding the base while this is happening?" Anko was getting frustrated "According to whiskers' info there are at least thirty of them to our four man cell; it wouldn't be an issue if we didn't have to do this with kid gloves." Whiskers massaged his temples "…this is getting messy. It won't be easy but the cleanest way to do this is to take them all alive. It would be to troublesome to pick our targets in the field and traps don't discriminate; the question is how?" they pondered this well into the darkest hours of the night.

Fu perked up a bit drawing the others attention "We could charge a few seals with Naruto's **Eternal Light **and blind them that would leave them vulnerable." Said blond smiled at the idea "I like it, but I'd rather not take any chances I'll overlay a chakra suppression seal array; if we're going to do this though we should moving it'll be dawn in a few hours." He said turning to their team leader. The leader in question mulled it over a few minutes "Works for me, Haku I want you to hang back to disable any stragglers. As for their hideout we'll take together once the rest of them are rounded up if all goes well." The genin nodded as they took off, turning out the light in the kitchen.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Team Anko arrived at the harbor and wasted no time in setting their trap, Naruto and the girls rigged the entire place with paralysis seals and overlaid chakra draining seals before hiding themselves keeping each other in sight to await their targets. As the sun rose over the horizon Naruto felt a mass of chakra signatures headed their way '…they're coming' he thought readying himself. The band of missing nin appeared not a moment later and set to raiding Waves' sea ports, they spread themselves thin and Anko gave the signal to spring the trap and the blond seal master did just that before he tensed. 'Where's Aoi, I'm not sensing his chakra; damn!' Naruto quickly signaled to the rest of his team 'Keep your guard up, Aoi's not with them' he signed spreading his chakra further out.

He nearly gasped when he felt Aoi's chakra signature fast approaching from out on the water, how could they overlook that detail?! Pulling himself together he let the others know and Anko gave her commands using hand signs telling them to handle the ones they'd captured while she handled Aoi. Not ones to argue without a good reason they moved to do their part making sure to apply individual chakra draining seals to each of them before tying them up, disarming them and dragging them away; certain they wouldn't be any more trouble.

Naruto separated the ex-Kiri nin from the rest of the missing nin before gathering them in a steel mesh net, and summoned Sora. She appeared in a plume of smoke **"Hello Naruto, what can I do for you?" **the blond smiled before his expression became "Sora would you deliver these traitors to Mei-chan, please?" Sora's feathers ruffled a moment and she nodded **"Right away Naruto."** With that matter takencare of he turned to Haku and Fu "So, what will we do with them?" Naruto asked to which the girls grinned each pulling out a bingo book. They quickly sorted through the names in the bingo book and gathered the bounties leaving the rest of the Ame nin to be delivered to the I.T. Division. "Let's go see how Anko-sensei's doing with the last one." Haku said earning a nod from Naruto and Fu before they all rushed back to the docks to get a good look at their sensei in action.

The battle had been going well so far, Anko was holding her own and then some against Aoi. They were currently locked in a taijutsu clash and it was clear Anko was his better. She threw a fierce kick to his left side and there was an audible snap, but Anko didn't let up she followed through with a fierce left cross striking Aoi at the heart and finishing up with a jumping knee to the face sending him sprawling across the ground. Naruto whistled as Aoi dragged himself to his feet "She's ruthless" Suddenly Aoi started cackling madly, reaching for the Raijin no Ken "Aww… is the traitorous snake's whore letting loose her frustrations on me?" he jabbed. Anko bristled at the remark her expression unreadable before she glared bloody murder at him.

Observing from the rooftops of the docks warehouses Naruto's expression grew cold and the girls wondered what would happen next. Anko chakra flared as she charged him poisoned kunai in hand ready to be plunged into his heart, she reached him in seconds. All the while Aoi smirked bringing up the Raijin no Ken; he could taste victory as the legendary blade was only centimeters away from slicing through her clavicle. A suffocating KI surrounded him from three sides halting his attack, at both sides of his neck were a tanto and a pointed tonfa, he could feel the tip of a blade drawn at the base of his neck behind him. The Snake Mistresses eye widened as she move away from the blade.

She focused on her team she could feel a very dense pressure, but none of it was directed at her. Fu broke the tension "Don't let him get to you sensei, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks we'll always have faith in you." She spoke never taking her eyes off Aoi. Haku and Naruto nodded in agreement "The only opinions that matter are the ones of the people you care about and that care for you." Haku said "It's your call Anko-sensei; we could end him now or take him back to I.T." Naruto said. Anko grew a sadistic grin "We'll take him to I.T. never know what useful info he might have." Anko said and Naruto slapped a couple of seals onto his back before knocking him out with obvious hostility. Haku stepped forward and retrieved the Raijin no Ken and searched his body for the scroll of the Seconds' jutsu.

Fu summoned some moths to take away the captured nin and they returned just in time for dinner with Tazuna and his family. "Nice to see you up, Tazuna." Naruto commented. The old man smiled "Yeah work can tiring; I hear you've come to deal with our recent bandit problem." The blond nodded "They shouldn't be a problem anymore. You should have Mizukage-sama set up an outpost here to avoid any future problems. If anything major happens Kiri would be able to get to you faster than Konoha." To which the old man, Tsunami, and Kaiza agreed, but Inari looked sullen. Haku picked up on it right away and nipped it in the bud "Don't worry we'll be sticking around for a while, so we can teach you a bit of field medicine" "We should also destroy the rest of Gato's of bases; they'll only attract more trouble." Anko added.

The next day Naruto recalled his foxes with a thanks, allowing them to return to their summon realm. He then made some clones to sweep the forest with explosive notes to take out any of Gato's remaining bases and anyone that had stayed behind. Team Anko spent the next few days teaching Inari; Haku showing the most enthusiasm. "You should always dress wounds tightly, but it helps if you apply some salve to soothe the pain. I would recommend studying some herbology; here this scroll has some recipes for salves I've made." Inari smiled brightly skimming the scroll "If you're going to study herbology you might want to take up gardening it would be good to have everything on hand. It's a good idea to soak your bandages too, soaking them in antiseptic helps keep them and the wound clean longer." Naruto said coming up to the dinner table.

Fu came down the stairs a few minutes later "We'd show you more, but medical jutsu requires access to your chakra and great chakra control." She said. Tsunami and Haku were happy to watch from afar. "They're such great kids. It's hard to imagine that ninja could be so kind and gentle." Tsunami said to herself, Anko had a rare smile on her face "…it's because we're ninja. We never take moments like this for granted our lives could end at any time and we're tasked with taking others' lives to protect our own way of life. If we don't take the time for things like this, the stress of it all will eventually break us down." She said in a hushed tone.

A couple of days later Team Anko was ready to go and saying their goodbyes. Naruto leaned down to Inari "Well it's time we go, hopefully the next time we meet will be under better circumstances. Here take this if you ever in a pinch it'll be helpful in healing." The blond said handing the boy a vial of his Vitality Elixir. Haku and Fu were speechless as they wrapped up their farewells and headed for Konoha. "I can't believe you gave him that Naruto-kun, how many of those do you have anyway?" Fu said turning to Naruto along with Haku. Naruto replied with a grin "He's a good kid, and I think it'll come in handy." The girls agreed while their leader tuned in on the conversation "What are you guys talking about?" Haku turned to her sensei "Naruto's Vitality Elixir, he developed while he was studying medical jutsu; it helps speed up cell regeneration and raise your stamina." "I'm running low I'll have to make some more, I've only got one left."

Anko let it all sink in a moment "Wow, bet that stuff would be pretty valuable." Naruto nodded "That's why I don't mass produce it." "Well, when you make some more can we have some?" Haku asked. "Sure it doesn't hurt to be prepared." He said and they fell into a comfortable silence walking back to Konoha. Two days later they'd made it back flashing their ID's to Izumo and Kotestu at the gate they went straight to the Hokage Tower to make their report. Knocking on the door the Third let them in "Team Anko returning, mission accomplished." Anko said. Sarutobi chuckled "Yes, I know the I.T. Divisions having a field day; they've never been so busy. Is there any particular reason you took them all alive?" the old man asked.

The genin smiled sheepishly and Fu spoke up "Actually we didn't take them all alive… we collected the bounties among them and dealt with the rest appropriately." Haku continued where she left off "There were Kiri missing nin among them so we handled the situation with kid gloves, we sent the Kiri nin to Mizukage-sama." This got the old Hokage's attention "Why would you do that?" "We figured it would be better to let Kiri handle them since we're allies now, of the thirty-five nin ten of them were Kiri nin and sixteen of them were bounties from Ame. We let the rest go to see if we could get anything out of them." Naruto answered. Anko took over at that point "While they were dealing with the captured nin, I was engaging Aoi in battle. It wasn't very difficult, but…I let him get under my skin and slipped up. At that point these guys stepped in and immobilized him." She said recounting the battle "We also retrieved the Raijin no Ken and a scroll on the Seconds' jutsu from Aoi." Haku handed him the items and Sarutobi nodded before he asked something that had been bugging him for a while. "How did you manage to trap so many missing nin on your own?" Anko grinned "These three set a trap using our blondes' fuuinjutsu they set up an array that paralyzes and saps the victim's chakra."

Sarutobi was proud, but this bought up more questions "Impressive though I'm curious how you lowered them into your trap." Haku decided to answer this time "We didn't have to Naruto-kun found their base and bugged it with his scribe seals, he had their conversations for that day on record and they were planning to recon the harbor." The blonde seal master picked up from there "I felt a foreign chakra signature and decided to trail it, when I found the base I had some clones bug the place while I returned to Tazuna's place to monitor their conversation." He finished.

"I see job well done, you all will have the next three days off." The third said. Team Anko filed out and were met by a Fu clone outside the tower. She handed Fu the bounty pay and the team split it evenly among themselves "Here you go sensei, get yourself some dango." Anko hesitantly accepted "…are you sure?" All three of them chorused 'yes' "We wouldn't have gotten them if it wasn't for the mission, and we're a team." Haku assured. "Thanks a lot guys." She said before she headed for her favorite dango shack "Well, how about we go see what Tayuya and Kin are up to?" Naruto suggested.

Haku and Fu had no problem with it; they wanted to see how interrogation and torture were working out for their friends. Once they made it to their apartment complex Haku knocked on Tayuya's door and Fu on Kin's. Kin was the first to answer "Your back! So how was the mission?" Fu chuckled at Kin "A piece of cake, we collected a few bounties, retrieved some artifacts and got to spend some time with Naruto's old acquaintances." Just then Tayuya opened her door "…about time, where have you been?" Haku smiled "We had a mission in Wave." Tayuya and Kin then turned to Naruto "Thanks for the presents, so what exactly is the last feature?" the blond grinned in response "All in due time ladies, all in due time. Has anyone seen Tsunade-kaachan and Shizune-nee?" The mood suddenly soured "…probably at another meeting" Tayuya said.

Unfortunately Tsunade had sense the very moment Naruto became a genin been shielding he and the girls from the council. It was beginning to wear down on her and Shizune was losing sleep over it as well, since she was also looking after Tsunade. Naruto let out a faint growl, though everyone could hear it "This has gone on long enough, for now let's see if we can make the day a little better for them. We can deal with our trouble later." He said feeling his godmother's chakra and heading for her and Shizune's apartment. Naruto let himself and the girls in and went straight to Tsunade's room, Shizune's room to the left.

"Mom, would you and Sis like to go out to lunch, my treat." They heard some grumbling behind the door "…will there be sake?" The blonde paused a moment before answering "Fine, but you'll have to hold back or Sis will kill us both." The girls giggled at their blonde's response as said sister spoke up. There was a sudden chill in the atmosphere "I could never kill my family little brother…I'd just put you in a paralyzed detox for a…while." Naruto didn't dare ask how long that was and quickly cut through the silence "So, are you two up for dinner?" he asked as they both stepped out of their rooms "We'd love too, it's been a while since I could spend time with my son." Tsunade said and Shizune nodded. Said son smiled "Alright ladies, where to?" and they all ushered him to the Akimichi Grill.

It was one of the few places which treated everyone fairly, and there was no question that the food was great. The place was run by Chouza and his family when they were off duty "Ah…Tsunade-sama good to see you what'll you have?" Chouza asked as he was working the reception desk today. "A private booth for seven please." Tsunade responded and the group was ushered off to one of the biggest booths at the restaurant. While everyone placed their orders they caught up with each other. Shizune asked them about their missions to which Haku answered "It went easier than we thought, we even earned a few bounties." Fu grinned "Yeah and lucky for us Naruto's paying tonight! It was fun getting out of the village again." Tsunade sighed at the last part "…I'm so ashamed of Konoha right now how could we have fallen so far."

The atmosphere was growing heavy "Forget about them, how are you to holding up?" Naruto asked "…better now thanks." Shizune said. Everything settled down again and as they ate lighter conversation returned "So, how's the I.T. Division?" Fu asked. "It's alright but they're a little rough around the edges." Tayuya huffed "Your just upset they made you go easy on those prisoners." Kin said giggling. This got a chuckle from everyone as everyone finished up lunch and they decided to make a tradition of it. As they were leaving the restaurant Naruto unsealed a bottle of finely aged sake handing to Shizune to Tsunade's chagrin. Smiling sheepishly the blond apologized "Sorry I'd give it to you mom, but sis is in charge of you liquor intake" He said turning to Shizune "So…a glass a month?" "TWO" Tsunade all but demanded.

Shizune smiled emitting a deadly aura "…Once every THREE weeks, as long as you behave." Tsunade reluctantly agreed. As everyone breathed a sigh of relief Naruto moved on to more pressing matters "Well, you two enjoy that we have something to attend to so we'll see you later." He said giving them both a hug before walking off with the girls.

"So it's finally time to put that council in its place." Tayuya said with a smirk getting a nod from the others. Moments later they arrived in Sarutobi's office "Sorry to bother you Hokage-sama, but we'd like to ask you to summon the council to address family matters." The formality threw the old man off; something was up so with a heavy sigh he called for a meeting of the council.

**Council Chambers**

"I have called this meeting to address the grievances of some of our shinobi." The third said handing the floor to Naruto and the girls. Said blond turned to the shinobi side of the council "Sorry to pull you all away from your families we'll make this as quick as possible." He said getting a nod of appreciation from the clan heads. The civilians did not appreciates being ignored "What do you want brat?" One of them yelled getting his attention; turning to them he spoke in a calm even tone "Please excuse me Hokage-sama and my fellow shinobi. All my life you've shunned me as a demon and scorned me. To be honest Konoha itself has earned no loyalty from me. So let me clarify something for you, you're going to stop harassing my family and all those precious to me or your nightmares will be made reality. I will become the demon you so fear and all my wrath shall fall on you." Naruto said focusing an immense killer intent on the civilian council along with the girls. The entire room was struggling under the pressure. With their business taken care of they left, a foul stench filling the chamber as the civilians had defecated on themselves.


End file.
